What Separates Me From You
by UnknownStoryKnower
Summary: Jane Rizzoli, former Homicide Detective works in the White House now for Edmond Isles, the president of the United States of America.
1. Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli is a 28 years old former Homicide detective, she got handpicked at an age of 26 to work a special mission for the FBI. The man she had to work for was Edmond Isles, the new president of the United States, he and the his wife needed a bodyguard and they picked Jane to work the job.

Rizzoli moved to Washington D.C. and now was the personal bodyguard of Edmond and Constance Isles. They had a daughter but no one ever spoke about her, she was in Tanzania and didn't came back to celebrate with her family after her father became the president. Rumors went around about a beautiful small woman with hazel eyes and golden/honey blonde hair, the president didn't held any pictures of her and never spoke about her. Jane hoped to meet her one day but that day never came, at least not in the last year that she worked for the presidential family.

The brunette just got her doctors approval to go back to work after a shooting accident at one of the annual parades of the president. It was all over the news, she was a big item at the moment and she got tons of calls from several people if she maybe wanted to do an interview, but the answer was always 'no'. Rizzoli hated it to be the center of attention, she was back to work after only three days again even though her injuries still made is hard for her to walk or even breath. She convinced her doctor to let her do the test earlier, if she passed she could go back to work. It wasn't her best score, but she passed and she finally was back in the White House.

"Gun!" she heard through her earpiece. She quickly looked around and spotted the man in one of the surrounding buildings. She pulled out her gun and took a hold of the president and First Lady next to her, "Get down!" she yelled and immediately pushed the couple behind one of the armed cars, but it was too late. A shot was fired, Jane pushed them down and caught the bullet inside of her stomach. A stinging pain rushed through her body as she fell down on the president,

not able to stand up anymore. She heard people screaming and the blunt sound of running people, a few other shots were fired before her earpiece made a sound again, "Shooter down! Evacuate the president and first lady!" she tried to stand up but couldn't.

Jane heard the vague sound of someone yelling for Edmond before she got pulled off of him and onto a stretcher. Then everything went black.

She walked through the doors and immediately left, trough the long corridor that led towards the West Wing, once there she headed towards the oval office where Edmond spent most of the time. She walked down the corridor towards the big doors that led to the oval office. She gave a firm knock on the door. "Come in." a low male voice said and so she opened the doors.

"Good morning, Mr. President." she said while entering his office. "Rizzoli.." he frowned as she stood up. ''You are back early, it has only been three days.'' ''I know, sir. I finished my test already and was signed ready for work again.'' She stood straight with her hands behind her back, she looked at her boss with a stone face. ''Are you sure you can go back to duty?'' Edmond asked while pulling a paper out of his desk. ''Yes. I am, sir.'' she looked at him as he handed her the paper, she moved closer to the desk and took it from him. It was a picture of a woman with hazel-green eyes and golden-blonde hair. ''Who is this, Sir?'' Jane asked confused as she glanced from the picture the president and back.

''That, Rizzoli, is Maura. My daughter.'' he looked at the brunette whom looked back at the picture, her eyes wide, her jaw almost hitting the floor. ''She- she is gorgeous, Mr. President.'' she stammered with a hoarse voice.

''I know.'' He said proudly, Jane looked back at him, ''Why do you show me this? Nobody has ever seen her before, you nor the First Lady ever spoke about her.'' she laid the picture down on the desk.

''She is in Tanzania, she works there and we wanted to keep her out of the 'First Daughter' fame. Unfortunately she is returning tonight and I expect you to pick her up from the airport.'' Jane was startled by that assignment.

She was supposed to pick up the First Daughter? The beautiful, stunning First Lady? ''Of Couse Sir, I will make sure to be there and bring her home safe. At what time does she arrives?'', Edmond sat down again and looked up at his bodyguard. ''1:35'', ''AM?'' Jane asked confused. ''Yes, is there a problem Rizzoli?'', ''No, no ofc-'' she got interrupted by the sound of someone opening the door. ''Oh-, I hope that I am interrupting you.''

The First Ladies soft voice spoke as she walked in and closed the door behind her. ''No, of course not honey.'' Edmond spoke as he stood up and walked over to his wife, giving her a short kiss on her lips. Jane just kept standing there, hands behind her back again with a stone face, her eyes focused on the photo of Maura that laid on the president's desk. She was breathtaking.. ''What a pleasure to see you, Jane!'' Constance said as she walked over to the bodyguard. Jane turned around and gave the woman a little smile, she was a lot closer with the First Lady then she was with the president himself. ''Constance.'' She said as she took the woman's hand and placed a soft kiss on it, it may sound unusual but it was a way for Jane to greet the elderly woman without hugging her and Constance didn't seemed to mind. ''I didn't expected you back this soon.''

''I know but I completed my test earlier so the doctor approved on my request to get back to work.'' she flashed the lady her famous Rizzoli smile, causing the woman to smile back. ''Well, it's a pleasure to have you back already Jane.'', ''I wouldn't want to miss a day here.'' Jane joked, causing Constance to let out a little chuckle. ''She will pick up Maura tonight.'' Edmond barged into the conversation. ''Oh..'' Constance said, Jane swore to god, it almost sounded disappointed.

''I am sorry honey, I just don't like sending you out there three days after we almost got murdered just to pick our daughter. Rizzoli is available again so I prefer send her.'' Edmond said with a stern voice, walking back to his desk and taking a seat. ''Just our daughter, Edmond? She is a hell lot more than just our daughter. And you prefer send Jane out? You prefer have her getting shot? Did you even thank her for saving our lives at the parade?''

Constance was clearly angry. ''Constance, you can join me tonight when I pick up Maura and, it's my job to get shot in order to save your lives. It's what I signed up for.'' Jane said quickly before she had to witness fight between the couple. ''Fine.'' Edmond growled. ''But Rizzoli, you need to take one of the less armed car, and Constance can't leave the car. You need to do this without back-up. We want to keep her away from the media as much as possible.''

''Of course, sir.'' Jane said professional again. ''Good. Now leave please.'' He growled. ''Of course.'' Jane gave him a little nod and turned around, she shared a brief smile with Constance, 'Good luck' she mouthed before walking out. Jane and Constance were very hostile towards each other at the beginning.

Constance thought that Jane was some Blue Collar Boston Italian from a slum -and she actually was- but after a while they got a lot closer and actually talked about their private lives. Jane knew that the marriage of the presidential couple wasn't always rainbows and sunshine, but they loved each other and now finally their daughter came back, they were just stressed and scared because of the pressure the media gave them.

She talked to the guards outside the doors of the oval office before walking off to Edmond's private office that was right next to the oval office, he gave her permission to use it so she could work out safety or evacuation plans in different situation, she sat down at the desk and began to work on a safe plan to get Maura away from the airport as quickly as possible without drawing too much attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight finally she would arrive at the Ronald Reagan Airport, she saw on the television how her father and mother almost got shot at the parade and immediately gathered her stuff to leave to Washington. The whole news was full with a lady named Jane Rizzoli, former Homicide Detective, handpicked to protect her parents, and she did. She caught a bullet for them and Maura was eager to meet her when she would have been recovered from the wound. She was happy to finally see her parents again when they would pick her up tonight.

Maura stared out of the plane window and took a deep breath when she saw the world getting closer to her feet again. She could see the White House from where she was now, it was beautifully illuminated. Other people in the plane were talking about the White House, some were rattling facts, and others tried to take pictures of it from the plane. Other people were still asleep and some were awake but didn't talked, to Maura's pleasure, she enjoyed the silence.

Jane on the other side was getting Constance ready to leave with her. "Are you sure this is all necessary?" the woman asked uncomfortably when Jane took out a bulletproof jacket for her. "Yes. We can't draw too much attention and we can't drive in a fully armed car, so let's just dress you up for worst case scenarios." Jane replied while Constance hung her own jacket over the chair and took the bulletproof jacket. She pulled it over her head, Jane helped her attaching it the right way by pulling some buckles. "Why did you actually chose me to protect both of you?" the brunette rasped as she pulled the last buckle. "Edmond chose you, I wanted a strong man, not some blue collar boston girl.." Constance said while she looked at her bodyguard whom now turned back towards the table, taking a holster and hung it to her belt. "It actually seems the opposite now." she muttered. "You need to know that I really do want you here, I know I am safe with you. I think Edmond is intimidated by the fact that a woman saved his life."

"I would feel intimidated too, but I'd prefer be saved by a woman than get hit by a bullet. I can ensure you, everything is better than a bullet." Jane said with a dark, hoarse voice while she loaded her gun and slid it into its holster. "Does it still hurts?" The First Lady asked while she slowly walked over towards Jane. "A bit." the bodyguard replied quietly. "But I'm fine." she reassured the lady as she turned around to face her.

"I know you're not, Jane. Maybe the wound is fine, but I know you aren't feeling okay, something's bothering you." she took a hold of the slender but muscled shoulders and looked into the brown orbs of her employee, they slowly fell up with tears but Jane blinked them away. "I am really fine, Constance." the famous Rizzoli smile was shown, even though it was fake.

"We need to go. Put you jacket on and close it." Jane stuck a stun-gun into the holster next to her guns holster. She grabbed had her bulletproof jacket on already, it was covered by her shirt. She put her jacket on and guided Constance towards the car. They both got in, Constance on the passenger's seat and Jane in the driver's seat.

It took them only 15 minutes to arrive at the airport. When they arrived they parked and got out. "Stay close, don't draw attention, put on your hood and these glasses." she rasped while giving the woman dark glasses. Constance did as instructed, Jane put on her glasses too and a scarf to cover a bit of her face but not all. It was cold so they wouldn't stand out with it. They walked into the airport and towards the gate Maura would be, everything went fine and Maura walked out of the gate. Jane felt her heart skip a beat by seeing the woman in real life. Constance held up a sign that said '_Maura_', Jane she saw the blonde smiling and walking over towards them.

"Maura, darling." Constance said as she lowered her glasses for a second to show her daughter that it was her. "Mother." Maura said happily as she embraced her mother in a hug.

Jane looked around and saw some people looking and whispering, pointing towards them. "We need to go. Now." she rasped out as she took Maura's luggage. "Excuse me?" Maura said unconcerned and almost a bit offended. "I beg your pardon?" she added when Jane didn't replied.

"No, Maura. If she says we should go, we should go." Constance said now, defending the bodyguard. "Who is s-" the golden blonde woman began but she got interrupted by a hand that jerked her away from the gate. She wanted to yell but Jane hissed at her, "Stop drawing attention, Maura." it sounded so stern and hostile that it almost scared her. She just listened as she got jerked out of the airport and towards the car. The tall woman and her mother threw her luggage into the car.

Jane got Constance into the car and then pushed Maura in and closed the door, the mounted in herself too at the driver's seat and sighed annoyed. "You are really good at drawing attention, Miss." Jane hissed as she looked at Maura through the review mirror. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Maura yelled now, "Just pulling me away from the airport and commanding me, huh?!" she added, her mother trying to calm her down but she failed. Maura wanted to pull open her mouth again but Jane interrupted her, "Don't yell at me. Okay? I got it." she said while looking at the steering wheel with a stone face. She pulled off her glasses and scarf and stuffed them back into the cupboard along with Constance's glasses. She started the car and drove off, it was a silent ride.

As soon as they parked Maura and Constance got escorted from the car and into the hall of the White House by a few other guards. Jane came in later with the luggage, "Oh, darling." Constance turned around and saw Jane struggling with the luggage, she was in clear pain from carrying the weight around. Maura was still standing at the table introducing herself to the night guards when her mother came back with someone else. They put the luggage down. "It's alright guys, take the luggage to the First Daughters room and please tell me that Frost is here already." The hoarse voice reverberated through the hall. "He is upstairs guarding the presidential bedroom. You are off duty." One of them said. "Thank you." she said, with that the guards left. Maura felt herself getting weaker by the hoarse voice, it sent a shiver down her spine.

"I believe you two didn't really met yet." Constance spoke now. Maura sighed and turned towards Jane, the brunette didn't turned around, but then the blonde realized it. The tall woman, her long curled raven hair, her slender building and hoarse voice. "J- Jane Rizzoli." she stuttered. "Yes, Miss." Jane said professional again, now turning towards Maura, the blonde narrowed her eyes by seeing the face of the bodyguard, she had a little tan, she definitely wasn't an American. She thought it was odd that her parents hired such a slender woman to protect them, she was amazed already that they chose a woman in the first place, but she at least expected a somewhat bigger built. She got ripped out of her thoughts, ''Miss?'' Jane said quietly.

"I am so sorry. It- it's such a delight to meet you.." she stuck out her hand, Jane hesitated before taking it and shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." she flashed her famous Rizzoli smile causing to leave Maura speechless again.

Constance smiled at the two woman, "Jane would you like to get my bulletproof vest off?", "Of- Ofcourse Constance." The brunette said absently before turning towards the First Lady. The woman had took of her own jacket already, Jane unbuckled the bulletproof vest and took it off of Constance. "Thank you." The woman said with a little smile. "I am going to look if Edmond woke up for her or not, could you show her her room if I am not back in a few minutes?"

"Of course I can." Jane replied bluntly. "Thank you." Constance nodded and walked away. Maura's gaze fell back on Jane. "I didn't expected you to be back on the job this soon again, I saw what happened on the television.. Thank you for saving them." Her eyes followed the guard's hands, they unbuttoned the white blouse. "Wh- What are you doing?" she asked shocked.

"Taking my blouse off." Jane said confused as she took the blouse of and laid it down on the table, exposing the bulletproof jacket. "Oh." Maura said bluntly, unable to keep her eyes off of the guard whom unbuckled her vest. "Could you turn around so I can take it off and pull my blouse back on again?" Jane asked quietly as she locked her eyes with Maura's eyes.

"Why? Are you naked under there?" Maura said with a little smile, it made Jane smile too. "No, it are just my bandages, I don't like to expose them to people.." Jane was quiet but still professional, trying not to give away to much about herself, she was ashamed that she got hurt even though it was to save the presidents life. Maura studied the face of the brunette in front of her, all she saw was an emotionless, stone face. ''There isn't anything to be scared of, or to be embarrassed about.. Does it still hurts?"

"Yes, of course it does.. This is the third day after the accident, but this is my job, I can't leave your parents waiting for too long." Jane shrugged her shoulders, "It's just a gunshot, entrance and exit wounds were clean and it's stitched up. I'll survive." she let out a husky laugh. "Just don't overwork yourself, and I won't turn around." Maura said, her brain a bit shaken by the sexy laugh of her parents guard. "Okay, fine." Jane sighed as she took the vest off, Maura's mouth ran dry by seeing the body of the woman in front of her, even though the white bandages she could see how beautifully muscled the woman was.

Jane laid the vest down on the table and caught the president's daughter staring at her body. "You're enjoying the view?" she teased as she grabbed her blouse, Maura's head snapped up at Jane's face whom was covered with a smirk, "That- That is highly inappropriate to ask.." she said with a high pitched but slightly amused voice.

"But?" Jane grinned as she pulled her blouse back on and button it again, she could see the First Daughter hesitate before opening her mouth.

"I did enjoy it." Maura said just above a whisper, she almost sounded ashamed, Jane shared a brief smile with her before Edmond and Constance came down with Frost right behind them. Frost was a former Special Agent whom got assigned to work the evening jobs a few weeks after Jane got hired, his name was Barold, but the last time Jane called him that she got a punch to her stomach. Next to that little incident he was actually a real nice guy.

''Well, Miss. If you have any problems or need my services tonight, you can reach me on this number.'' She pressed the shorter woman a little card into her hands, Maura took it and shove it into her pocket. ''My shift is officially over now. It actually was at 11 pm already. I will be back at 6:30 AM next morning, I would be delighted to see you there.'' the brunette continued while she took a hold of Maura's hand, the blonde felt her breath hitch when the warm breath of the bodyguard rebounded on the top of her hand, followed by the gently touch of the woman's soft lips. ''Goodnight, Maura.'' Jane let go of the hand and gave the First Daughter a little wink before walking away. She wished the presidential couple a goodnight for as far as it still lasted before she traded a few words with Frost and checked out, finally heading home to sleep for the few hours her night still had left, Maura not leaving her mind for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

"Drinking wine in the morning isn't the best habit to have, Miss." A raspy voice said from behind her.

Maura looked around startled, finding the brunette standing in the doorway of the library with a little smirk on her face. "Why are you here, Jane?" she asked, the name of the brunette rolled over her tongue like it was made just for her to say, it felt good and satisfying to speak out her name, it almost scared Maura of how attracted she actually was to the guard in front of her. "I just accompanied the First Lady for breakfast since you, Miss had breakfast earlier and your father had an urgent call and went straight to his office after waking up, assigning me to accompany you today, my replacement is still wandering around here so I'm a bit.. Redundant."

Jane walked into the room, she looked around, "How did you know I was here?" Maura asked, now going back to reading her book. "I assumed you were the book-type and well, where else to look for a book-type then the library." The brunette mocked with a little grin her face when the Frist Daughter broke the contact with the book again to look at her offended. "How dare you?!" she asked high pitched while standing up.

"It was a joke. My apologies Miss." Jane said, fixing her voice back to a professional tone. "And it wasn't an insult, actually, it was a compliment that I found you smart enough to think you would spent your free time in the library." Jane added, earning a confused and then a offended look from the Frist Daughter, "You assumed that I was dumb?!" she asked now.

"Didn't I just said that I found you _smart_ enough?" Jane asked, now she being the confused one. Maura was slightly amused by the guards confused look, it made her look cute, the big brown eyes filled with confused and the strong black eyebrows knitted together, her brains working on something logic to hold on to. "You look cute when you look confused." she blurted out before realizing what she had said. She saw the brunette's face softening, going back to its normal expression, a slight blush covering her cheeks, it made the blonde smile until she realized she had a blush on her face too.

"Er.. T- thank you." Jane stumbled over the lump in her throat, her voice low, she didn't knew what else to say after the beautifully, gorgeous First Daughter just called her cute, she cleared her throat. ''So, Miss. What are your plans for the day?'' Jane murmured quickly, hoping it was enough to change the topic.

Maura happily took the opportunity to change the topic, ''I was planning on visiting a friend that I haven't seen in a while in Boston. I am leaving this afternoon, I would love to if you want to join me.'' she said, when realizing Jane was her father's bodyguard she corrected herself. ''If my father approves of course.''

Jane swallowed, Maura could see something was bothering her, ''B- Boston? You are here for barely a day..'' the woman rasped, the blonde frowned. ''Yes. Boston. It is about one and a half hour with the plane from here. I am staying there for a week, my parents said that if I wanted to go, I needed to go before the media discovered that I am back in America. So I am leaving as soon as possible.'' She laid the book down on the table together with her glass of wine. ''Do you want to join me, or not?'' she asked while her eyes flashed back to Jane, the brunette was a bit uncomfortable,

Jane was glad she had left Boston behind, she had left Korsak there, Cavanaugh, her parents, her brothers, she left it all for this job. ''I would love to join you, Miss.'' she spoke, not being able to resist the adorable green eyes of the honey blonde woman in front of her. ''Good.'' she smiled, ''I will enlighten my father, hoping he approves of it. Then you need to head home to pack some bags and we will be ready to leave.'', Jane was confused, she eyed the woman, ''You don't want me to check if everything is safe? Double check the hotel you are staying at? Arrange the route towards the hotel?''

''No, silly.'' Maura laughed. _That laugh_, it made Jane feel weak in her knees. ''We travel with a private plane and my friend comes to pick me up. I own a house and a car in Beacon Hill. So no worries. I will ask my father if you can come along, if you can, I will text you. Then you can go home, pack your bags and come back, then we will head towards the airport, but I drive.'' Jane thought she was joking about the last part, she opened her mouth to answer but the first daughter narrowed her eyes, showing it wasn't a joke. The brunette just nodded instead, not asking anything else. ''Clear.'' she mumbled as Maura approached her,

''You sounded a bit scared when I asked you to join me to Boston, bad memories?'' she spoke softly, her hands heading for Jane's belt. Jane just kept standing up straight with her hands behind her back, the brown eyes following every movement the other woman made.

''No, not at all. I just don't like planes that much.'' she lied, her voice a bit hoarse from the dry mouth she had suffered from the blonde this close to her. Maura reached further, the green eyes flickering up to lock themselves with the pure brown ones, she kept a straight face as she pulled Jane's phone out of its holster. Maura pulled back from the blonde again and broke off the gaze, sending herself a text with the brunettes so they had each others numbers saved before giving it back, grabbing her glass of wine and leaving the library, leaving the guard behind speechless.

''What that girl does to me..'' Jane rasped out quietly to herself while sliding her phone back into its holster, shaking her head to forget about the close contact she had with Maura just a few seconds ago.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready?'' Maura asked, sitting across from Jane. The brunette got the approval to join the First Daughter on her trip to Boston for the week, she was excited, but at the same time scared as hell that she would be so close to her old life. They probably heard about her and the whole accident on the television, maybe they tried to contact her, she didn't know, the government promised her to keep them away, because that was what she wanted. She needed a new start, and this job was that start, it was lonely, but it was better like this, she needed some "me" time.

"So, Beacon Hill, huh?" she asked after about half an hour of silence, Maura had burrowed herself into a thick old book she took with her, Jane wasn't likely to interrupt her but it got quite lonely just looking at the back of an old book. A pair of hazel eyes peeked over the edge of the book, a hand lowering the reading glasses a bit so it laid on her nose somewhat more,

"Yes, Beacon Hill." Maura replied, "What is the matter with you, Jane?" the blonde continued, "You were acting strange from the minute I mentioned Boston." she added, earning that 'cute' strange look from Jane again. The brunette chuckled, "I told you, I just don't enjoy flights." she lied, her eyes studying Maura whom laid the book down on the table in between them, laying her glasses next to it. "Are you sure it isn't anything more?", "Wha!- Yeah, I'm sure. Just... I'm not a fan of heights, that's all." she smiled as the first daughter whom gave her a smile back, a bright, angelic smile with the cutest dimples, "You are not on duty here, okay? Not with me, you aren't a bodyguard when you are with me." she spoke to Jane's confusion.

"Your father expects you to be safe out here; I am a bodyguard, even out here, with you. It's my job to keep you safe, Miss."; "It is Maura for you if we are alone, okay? And no, you are not here as my guard, but as my friend. So stop being so protective." Maura sighed, looking at Jane whom was looking right back at her. The brunette stammered a bit when it was her turn to speak again, her eyes fixed on the hazel ones across from her.

"I- I really appreciate the offer of being your friend on this trip but, you are the first daughter of the United States of America, I need to keep you safe. I am fine with casual dressing instead of suits, I am fine with it if you want to go out etc, but I won't go anywhere without my badge and gun. I need to keep you safe, that is my protocol. I'm sorry." Maura nodded and lowered her gaze towards the table, "I understand." she replied shortly, clearing her throat.

"There just are a lot of freaks out there and I don't want to see you get hurt. I can dress normally, no bulletproof gear, no nothing, only my badge on a chain under my shirt and my gun in my holster, it will be covered up by my jacket. I will act like a friend, and when something happens I am there to protect you. Okay?"The brunette added, hoping to cheer the presidential daughter up a bit, she took a hold of the small hands that laid on the table when Maura didn't responded or looked up.

"Hey, look at me..." she said quietly, the brown eyes fixated on the honey blonde. The hazel eyes flickered up to lock with the brown ones, "I am sorry for going up into my job too much. I just really don't want you to get hurt Maura." Maura pulled her hands back, "You don't want me to get hurt because my father told you he wants me safe or because you actually care about me?" she spitted out, her eyes filled with hurt. Where the hell did that outburst come from? "Maura, I care about you, okay? It isn't just because of your father. I could have said no to this trip too, but I didn't..." Jane said it wasn't a lie; none of it was a lie actually.

"Why did you say yes?" The blonde asked, knowing the answer already according to what the guard just had said her, a low and hoarse chuckle was heard, it gave Maura a warm feeling from the inside. "First of all, I couldn't resist those beautiful hazel green eyes looking at me when you asked me to come along..." Jane said, she saw a blush creeping up the porcelain skin of the woman across from her, "And second, I knew that if I wouldn't come along, you would go without protection. The house is full of guards, including my replacement... Your parents will be safe, but you wouldn't be if I didn't said yes. I told you already, I care." she gave the honey blonde the Rizzoli smile, Maura on the other hand beamed back at her, the smile on her face priceless.

* * *

''We're here!'' Maura said excited as the plane hit the ground, a soft grunt was heard from the guard across from her. When she looked at the guard one of the brown orbs looked at her, the other one squeezed tight, ''Sorry for waking you up like this.'' she quickly apologized with a whisper, seeing the brunette giving her a little smile, squeezing both her eyes now before opening them both to look at the overly enthusiastic honey blonde.

''It's alright.'' Jane growled while rubbing her eyes, Maura couldn't keep herself from smiling at the adorable woman in front of her. ''Come on lazybones.'' she grinned while standing up from her seat when the pilot said that they could leave. ''Yeah, yeah.'' Jane said with a little amusement in her voice, standing up too.

Jane exited the plane first; Maura followed her, getting surprised by the brunette whom gave her a hand to get out of the plane. ''You know, Maura. Wearing high heels for just a flight isn't necessary.'' the brunette said, Maura shook her head when she stepped of the little stairs, ''You just don't get it, and you most likely won't ever get it.'' she replied with a small laugh, earning a hoarse chuckle from Jane, ''Probably.'' the taller woman replied while getting the luggage.

''So, where is that friend of yours?'' Jane asked while she gave the blonde her suitcase, she wasn't ready for this, to be here in Boston again, to be this close to her family again after two years without any contact. ''He is right outside.'' the blonde said while taking the suitcase from her, heading towards the exit of the cabin where the pilot had driven the plane to. Jane just followed her, breathing in the cold air; it was that typical smell that Boston had when the winter was approaching. There was a black car, a Subaru, right around the corner, Maura approached the car first and a somewhat elderly man stepped out, with that the brunettes heart stopped. ''Jane?'' the man asked confused, looking right past Maura when he saw Jane. The brunette stood a few feet behind Maura and looked at the man. ''Korsak.'' she said uncomfortable, shuffling back and forth on her feet.

Maura frowned and turned around, following Vince his gaze, it was Jane standing there. ''Do- Do you two know each other?'' she asked confused, not knowing what was going on. She saw Jane uncomfortable, almost scared, shuffling closer to them,

''Y- Yeah... Korsak was my old partner when I worked at the Homicide Unit...'' Jane said quietly while she put down her luggage. Maura didn't understand it anymore, ''But you live in Washington.'' she said flustered, Korsak chuckled now, ''I heard so, yes. A few days ago.. When I saw you getting shot on national television, to protect her father! The FBI told me you were in California doing undercover work! They told that to everyone! We couldn't contact you for two years, Jane!'' He raised his voice, Maura noticed Jane backing down a bit.

This was the reason why she acted strange by the mentioning of Boston, she had a life here but the FBI took it from her. Well, actually not took, she chose to go too, but declining Secret Services when they tell you that the president wants you as his bodyguard isn't a choice, you can't let such a chance go. ''Vince, stop it.'' Maura spat out louder than the man spoke. ''You don't unde-'' he began again, but she cut him off. ''-She probably had her reasons. She is here now with me, my father forced her to accompany me on my trip. He knows she is the best. We all do. Stop yelling at her and please, drive us to Beacon Hill.'' Maura lied, covering up the clearly scared and uncomfortable woman next to her. She received a thankful look from Jane; she gave her a brief smile before they both turned their gazes towards Korsak again.

''Whatever.'' the man laughed hurt he threw the luggage into the car. Jane held open the passenger door for Maura whom slipped into the car, the brunette sat down next to her. She finally let go of the breath she had been holding in for so long. Korsak got into the drivers seat now and pulled away from the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to be clear, I have a beta, my native language isn't English and mistakes will be made okay? If you don't like it, then don't read it. **

**But please, stop spamming my inbox with messages that my grammar isn't correct. Okay? Sheesh..**

**And, I have a huge writers block so things will go somewhat slower.**

''Where the hell do you know him from?'' Jane hissed as Korsak drove away from the Beacon Hill house, the whole ride had been dead silent, neither woman dared to speak a word to the somewhat elderly man while he was in that stage of rage.

''I worked a few months here as the Medical Examiner because their examiner, Doctor Pike, couldn't figure the cause of death on a suspicious case.'' Maura opened the door of the huge white and expensive looking house, Jane flustered there, ''You- You worked here? For several months?'' she asked while taking all the luggage inside for the honey blonde woman. She was always annoyed by Pike, he was slow and grumpy and had some clear signs of a heavy OCD, but now... She wanted to strangle him for being such a dumb ass that they had to fly Maura in from Tanzania to fix his shit up.

The blonde probably knew her whole family now, for as far as she still remembers her mother works in the Division One Cafe and Frankie is a patrol officer. Maura closed the door behind her, ''Yes, I did. I really enjoyed it, I was planning on staying but my work in Tanzania called for my saving so I head to go back.'' Jane wanted to ask what kind of work she actually did in Tanzania but the blonde opened her mouth before Jane could, ''Oh, and we have dinner at a friends place tonight as a little come-back party, at least, that is what she told me.'' the blonde smiled, now taking off her jacket and hanging it on the peg in the hallway, Jane followed her lead and hung up her jacket too. ''O- Okay.'' she just said, agreeing to the dinner, not that she had a lot of choice, she was there for Maura and so basically was forced to join her to wherever she wanted to go.

''Should I put the luggage upstairs?'' she rasped out, looking at the woman whom shook her head from left to right, ''We can do that later, you need to sit down because I believe you are in pain.'' Wh- How? How did Maura see that she was in pain? She was hiding it as much as possible, the whole trip already. ''I am not in pain, Maura.'' she said with a clear voice, trying to hide the lie with some confidential speaking.

''You were sore in the plane already, you were sore in the car and you are sore now, hiding it won't improve anything. If you thinking that you need to hide it, you are wrong, okay? It isn't strange to hide a weakness, especially not in your position but Jane, it is the fourth day after the accident, it is supposed to hurt, you aren't even supposed to be back on duty already.'' Jane now felt the soft touch of Maura taking her hand, she was quite startled by the whole situation,

''Don't hide it from me, I can see right past it.'' Maura now gently squeezed her hand, throwing her a little smile before she let go of the slightly tanned hand. Jane watched the woman turn around and walk away, probably towards the living room. ''Are you coming?'' the voice was heard from the other room, ''Yeah.'' she choked out, finally letting out a breath she didn't even knew she was holding or why she was holding it.

When she walked into the living room her mouth opened, it took a few seconds before she closed it again, a definite failed attempt to compliment Maura on the beautiful interior.

It was a big, really big living room. The kitchen was directly attached to the room; it was open, without any walls. Maura smiled at Jane, ''Most people look flustered when they see the inside of my house.'' she chuckled, Jane looked at her now, again that confused look which Maura liked so much. ''How? I mean, it looks amazing. The art and the masks, yes, it is a bit strange, but at the same time fascinating.'' she looked around before she let her eyes fall on the smaller woman again that now held a bottle, probably wine.

''I let someone bring this in before we arrived, would you like some?'' she smiled, the brunette again in the situation where she can't reject the hopeful hazel eyes. ''Yes, I'd love some.'' she smiled back at Maura whom now got little sparkles in her eyes, she looked adorable. The blonde walked over to the kitchen and took two wineglasses out of the cupboard; Jane took a seat on the couch and rubbed her eyes, still a bit tired from the plane trip.

''You need to know that I am not really a wine type though.'' Jane said as she smelled the liquid in the glass, she pulled a grimace and shook her head a bit before taking a sip of it. ''It's a Jeff Koon Dom Perignon- 2004. Limited Edition, one of the best white wines you will ever have for 170 dollars.'' the blonde ensured her, almost causing the brunette to choke in the sip of wine she had taken.

Jane quickly swallowed it and coughed, ''A 170 bucks for a bottle of wine?'' she looked with widened eyes at the dead serious woman that took a seat next to her now. Maura nodded, ''Yes, it isn't that expensive for a good wine. I have had wines from over the 3.000 dollar, if it isn't more.'' she took a sip of her wine now too.

''Maura, you do realize that I wouldn't ever be able to pay such drinks right? I mean, yes my job pays pretty well, I have a nice living of it without any struggles, but you are basically drinking gold there.'' the brunette said. She always struggled when she was younger with jobs to help her parents pay for the house, they always lived in a slum and moved from place to place, ending up from quite a big house to one where she had to share her room with both of her brothers. Money was a precious thing to her and she was glad she finally could keep her head above the water with money that she earned now.

''I indeed do, Jane. But I have the money; I can have a pity party about life and save it up or just enjoy life from it. Most of my money goes to charities though; I am not as 'rich' as you think I'd be. I worked hard for this life too, and then I mean my name in the medical world, not my name as the First Daughter.'' Maura said, taking a sip of her wine again. Jane just nodded and looked at the blonde next to her.

''I need to admit, Maura. You are too gorgeous to be cutting up bodies.'' Jane said before she took a sip of her wine, her eyes never leaving Maura. Maura felt a blush creeping up her face when the guard gave her the compliment, ''You are too pretty to be catching bullets for my father.'' she spoke back, her gaze now turning towards the brunette whom was already looking at her.

''Where were we on career day?'' Jane joked, earning a slight chuckle from Maura, ''I actually was there, but people laughed at me for wanting to be become an ME.'', Jane grinned before admitting her career day failure, ''I was at home, I didn't wanted to come out of my room because I knew that people would laugh at me when I would tell them I wanted to become a cop.'' Maura's face went serious now, she put her glass down on the table and looked strangely at Jane whom looked at her..

''Why would they laugh at you for that?'', Jane looked at Maura, adoring the confused look on her face. ''I- I was chubby in my younger years, everyone called me Roli-Poli-Rizzoli.'', now both woman laughed, Maura barely could believe that Jane was chubby in her younger stages according to the athletic body the brunette had now.

''Well, you are now having a glass of wine with the First Daughter, so you ended up pretty well after all.'' Maura said, smiling at the brunette whom put her glass down on the table, the brown eyes still looking at her. The chuckles and laughter's had died out; it was silent in the Beacon Hill home. Jane's eyes flashed from the hazel green eyes towards the soft looking pink lips of Maura. The honey blonde held her breath while she watched Jane looking at her, the brown eyes flashing up and down her face. Jane hesitatingly leaned in towards the honey blonde woman, giving her enough time to stop the movement if she wanted to, but she didn't.

Jane took a deep breath before she lightly pressed her lips against the indeed soft lips of the honey blonde woman. A soft moan left Maura's mouth when she felt the brunettes' lips against hers, the porcelain colored arms snaking around the guards' neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Jane gently pulled away by feeling Maura's arms around her neck and looked into the hazel green eyes; they were filled with confusion but at the same time with lust and happiness.

She opened her mouth to apologize but was cut off by Maura, eagerly latching their lips together again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Italic parts with a * in front of it are flashbacks.**

**Hope y'all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing.**

Jane woke up and shifted around, she noticed she was in bed, she yawned before she froze, realizing where she was, getting a flashback from last night.

_*''Oh... Fuck, Jane.'' the First Daughter moaned as Jane's lips found themselves a way towards the pulse point behind the blonde's ear, her hand sliding down the jeans the woman was wearing. ''Jane, I need you.'' Maura cried, the brunette growled in her approval, her lips now capturing the soft pink ones of Maura, her hand now sliding into the jeans. ''Oh... Fuck.'' Maura whimpered when Jane's fingers began to play with the bundle of nerves._

She looked next to her but there was no sign of Maura, the brunette sat up a bit as she looked around in the room, seeing that her clothes were covering the floor, another flashback.

_*''I never expected you to be that strong.'' Jane said with a cocky grin on her face, straddled by Maura. ''I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not, misses Rizzoli.'' The honey blonde said in a low voice, leaning over to unbutton Jane's blouse, kissing her collarbone. Jane bit back a moan when she felt the soft warm hands on her stomach._

"Fuck." she sighed out, letting herself fall back onto the bed, hands covering up her face. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." she repeated quietly to herself, she could lose her job to this, was this just a one-time fuck? Could she even call it a fuck?

_*''Fuck, Jane. Faster!'' the blonde panted, her back arching as she almost came over the edge._

Oh hell yes she could... She never actually thought about taking it this far, well, she actually did but never thought it would actually happen.

"What are you thinking about?" a soft voice came from the doorway, Jane snapped out of her thoughts, the brown eyes shot up to the honey blonde whom walked into the room now, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a white blouse, roughly tucked into the jeans but not rough enough to make it look messy.

"I- I was just thinking, it's nothing." the brunette mumbled. She clearly was thinking about something, she was thinking about what happened just a few hours ago.

How could she be so stupid to give in to it? Her mind wandering off again before Maura spoke again; ''Jane?'' she asked worried.

Jane's head shot up to look at the woman whom came closer to the bed and sat down at the end of it. Jane's eyes wandered off from the green eyes and studied the smaller woman's body -the images of last night couldn't be covered with some casual clothing- then she looked back up, meeting Maura's face again, now covered with a smirk, the big hazel green eyes filled with little sparkles.

"Do you like what you see, Rizzoli?" she teased, climbing further onto the bed and towards Jane.

_Okay Rizzoli, think before you talk now. You can't fuck this up_.

''I actually liked it earlier this day.'' she husked out, biting her lip while mentally beating herself for saying that.

_Yep, you fucked up Rizzoli._

Before she could protest she was straddled by Maura, ''Maura...'' she tried, but the blonde took both of her hands gently to intertwine their fingers. ''What is it?'' she asked quietly, looking at the brunette with half worried eyes, it touched Jane, the honey blonde actually wanted this, well, maybe she wanted this. ''I just... I...'' she sighed, ''I can lose my job for this; get a bad name all over America, even in other countries across the world.'' Jane didn't like to admit it; it was like showing a weakness, her job.

Her job was her weakness in this case; she couldn't afford herself to lose it, not like this, by ravishing the First Daughter in her Beacon Hill home on a trip that is supposed to be a vacation for her. ''I just can't afford my-'' she was cut off by a set of soft lips pressing against her own, ''Don't worry about it, okay? This will stay between us, it was a one-time intercourse, okay?''

_'It was a one-time intercourse, okay?'_

Jane repeated in her head, a one-time intercourse... Of course, what else did she expect from a beautiful woman like Maura? Why would she actually want to be with some blue collar Boston Italian girl? Why would she even want to be with a girl anyway? She can get everyone she wants, this was just some release of her sexual frustrations.

But why was she so upset about having Maura saying something like that? She isn't even sure if she likes girls, she doesn't even know why she ever agreed to this.

''Jane?'' a soft voice.

_Could she ever work for the house again after this?_

''Jane?'' again the voice, this time a bit louder.

_Maybe Edmond would have get kicked out of Washington D.C., right back into the slum where-_

''Jane!'' she got shaken out of her thoughts. Maura sat besides her now, her eyes filled with worry. ''Hm?'' she hummed distracted, trying to get herself together again. ''Are you okay?'' the honey blonde asked worried, her voice contained fear.

''Yeah, yeah... I am fine.'' she forced herself a fake smile to show Maura, knowing Maura she would see right through it but luckily enough she didn't mention anything about it.

''If you say so.'' she sighed, ''I can ensure you that you won't get into any trouble for this, it was a one-time intercourse and it won't happen again. Okay?'' the First Daughter said again, asking for confirmation, and again Jane couldn't give it.

''Jane, do you even hear me?'' the woman next to her asked annoyed, the brown eyes looked up at the half worried- half annoyed face of Maura. ''Yeah, I hear you. A one-time 'intercourse', okay.'' she said, trying to hide the hint of hurt in her voice.

* * *

''Okay.'' Maura said a part of her disappointed. Actually all of her was disappointed. She really liked this woman, she never saw sex as something important of special, most of the time it was just to get rid of her sexual frustrations and the guy would just make sure he got off himself too, but with Jane it was different... it was, passionate, it wasn't just Jane wanting to get herself off, this was really making love. It wasn't about them; it was about each other, about pleasing each other.

''Are you okay with that?'' Jane asked her now, the gravelly voice pulling her out of the thoughts. ''Yes, of course I Am.'' she said, putting on a fake smile for the brunette she wanted, no, needed so much. ''Are you?'' she added, now seeing Jane's face drop. ''Yeah, yeah I Am.'' earning a smile back from the bodyguard. ''I believe we have a dinner to get ready for though.'' Jane said, a grin appearing on the olive tanned face, _oh my_. The dinner. ''Oh My! I totally forgot!'' she said panicked, jumping up from the bed, running over to get the suitcases downstairs and drag them upstairs.

When she walked back into the room her mouth ran dry, all the moist running down her body towards her core. There was Jane, naked, back facing Maura. ''Are you okay?'' she asked quietly, seeing the brunette made a little jump. ''Jesus Christ Maura, you fucking scared me.'' Why does she have to swear?

''Language.'' she automatically corrected her, Jane now turned her head, sadly enough really only her head. She earned a very, very annoyed look from the brunette. ''Can you leave my suitcase here and tell me where I can take a shower?'' Jane mumbled, turning her head back towards the wall, she was shifting on her feet a bit uncomfortable. She probably felt too exposed; the white bandages were the only piece of fabric that were covering her skin.

''Of- of course, the bathroom is through the door next to the closet, I will leave you here to get ready... I will dress in the guest room.'' she sighed out, a bit disappointed that Jane didn't felt comfortable anymore around her, she was more than comfortable a few hours ago when they were in the bed together. She left the room and closed the door behind her and walked off towards the guest room with her suitcase to get dressed. She had taken this dress especially with her for this occasion; she hadn't seen the family in half a year now and she wanted to look as beautiful as possible for them.

* * *

Jane sighed, why couldn't she just for once, bring something more... female like, with her. She was going onto a dinner with Maura, to a place where she doesn't know anyone. Knowing Maura they will probably be rich and snobby and they probably will judge her and break her down with criticism.

She sighed and pulled her black skinny jeans and gray sport bra on. She took out a new pair of bandages and all the other supplied she needed to apply onto the wound first; she finished the job with gritted teeth. She picked up all of her clothes and folds them up. Why did she agree on the whole 'one time intercourse' thing? She didn't want it to be just a one-time thing, she wanted this to be a casual thing, something they did every night and every morning again...

''Shake it off Rizzoli.'' she muttered to herself, slightly shaking her head before applying her holster to her belt. She pulled on a white shirt and pulled on a red blouse over that, she closed all the buttons before grabbing her gun from the nightstand it had ended on. The brunette checked the bullets and safety lock before sliding it into its holster. She didn't owned a lot of clothes, not dresses but this outfit was what came the most to something nicely, other than this she just had her casual suits with her, black trousers, white blouses and her jacket.

She had brought a pair of normal shoes with her instead of the big black boots she always wore on her job. They were grey Vans, they came to her ankles, she didn't enjoy the lower ones that were barer to her feet. She stepped into them and sighed. ''Well, let's go.'' she mumbled to herself, again, before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

''Hey, Mau-'' she had to stop talking to catch her breath when she saw Maura. The woman turned around and looked at her. ''Wow...'' Jane said a bit quieter with a little chuckle, ''You... You look amazing.'' she whispered, eyeing the smaller woman in front of her. She wasn't much smaller anymore now because of a pair of beige heels she was wearing. ''Thank you.'' Maura smiled, while she walked over to her. The brunette tried her best to stand straight up, her knees weak from the beauty in front of her. Maura gently tugged at the hem of her blouse, ''Looking good, Rizzoli.'' she said her voice low and filled with lust. ''Thank you...'' Jane whispered back in a reply, her eyes darting up and down the blonde's face, not knowing where to let them settle. She eventually chose for the gorgeous hazel green eyes. Maura looked right back at her. It was silent in the room, only their breathing was being heard. ''I didn't want it to be a one-time thing.'' Jane blurted in a whisper out before she could tell herself that she shouldn't have said it.

* * *

Maura's eyes widened a bit but kept fixated on the big brown eyes, they were filled with a hint of fear now. ''Me neither.'' she whispered back before she leaned into the guard to press their lips together. A soft moan coming from the brunette made her pull back with a smile on her face, she slightly bit her lip.

''After dinner, you are mine again.'' she said in a low, husked voice. She could see Jane's brown eyes turn black, her pupils dilating. ''Just one round, not three like this afternoon, my wound still burns from overburdening it.'' Jane said, giving her a little smirk, her mind probably flashing back to what happened earlier too. ''One round it enough to make you scream my name.'' she said, giving the brunette a subtle wink before she ducked away from the woman's lips. She grabbed her keys and walked over to the door with a small giggle. Jane hot on her heels.

Once they reached the car Jane had her arms tightly wrapped around her waist, the Italian lips kissing her lightly in her neck.

''Jane, don't do this. I won't keep it clean and you are wrinkling my dress. Please.'' she said, feeling one last kiss in her neck before the arms left her waist, she was glad Jane obeyed like that, all the guys she had dated before became cocky about the fact that they could make her wet and just kept going on against her will.

She took a deep breath before opening the car doors, trying to get the image of all her annoying ex-boyfriends out of her head. They both got into the car and buckled up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all enjoy, (It's short, I know.)**

**S.G.**

"So, where are we going?" Jane asked as Maura drove off, she was scared that she might knew these people and that would be angry with her too. ''We are going to dinner at a friend's place.'' Maura said, she knew that the people they were going to were Jane's family, but she wouldn't tell the brunette and since she couldn't lie properly she decided to just dodge answering directly. ''Yeah, I know.. but like, where?'' the bodyguard asked, now turning her head towards the driving honey-blonde next to her. ''Stop asking questions Jane, please.'' Maura sighed annoyed, clenching her teeth trying to act mad and angry, being rewarded with a warm laughter. ''I know you aren't mad at me, Maura. Just tell me where it is, I don't want to cross paths with any other friends from my past if you don't mind.''

''I ensure you that you won't cross paths with any other friends, Jane. Now please, just sit back and stop asking questions.'' Maura said, again not an entire lie because Jane would cross paths with her family, not her friends. ''Fine, sheesh, I'm not some kid Maura. Don't tell me what to do..'' the brunette said, clearly annoyed or offended. ''You are working for my family, so I _can_command you, Jane.'' the honey-blonde stated, briefly looking at the annoyed Italian woman next to her. ''Ugh, whatever.. Wait, no! You said that I am not a bodyguard here, so I am not on duty, so you can't command me.'' Jane said, all knowingly, smirking at Maura when the woman gave her a brief look.

''You are still wearing all your badges, your licenses, your gun and even your stun-gun with you, so I _can_ command you.'' Maura said, driving into a street with big houses. Jane looked around, her jaw dropping, those houses were almost as expensive as the Beacon Hill home of Maura. The brunette totally forgot the discussion and looked out of the window. ''Jesus Maura, look at those houses, if they live here I will walk back home because I don't want to go in there.'' Jane said, Maura exactly knowing what Jane meant. ''Jane, those people had a hard past too, I bought this house for them as a sign of appreciation for everything they have done for me. They won't judge you.''

And that people, was a lie.

They were definitely going to judge Jane, why wouldn't they? Jane left them behind, the Secret Services lying about where she was living and after Jane was on television because of the shooting, they asked Maura if she knew Jane, Maura had lied and told them she didn't knew Jane at all and had only heard about her because the brunette was on the news. But right now, Maura was parking in front of the Rizzoli house hold with Jane right next to her, thinking back about how they ravished each other on the queen sized bed in the master bedroom of her Beacon Hill home earlier that day. This was going to be the worst 'Family' dinner ever.

''So, this is it huh?'' Jane asked when Maura parked her Prius in front of the garage of the enormous house. ''Yes, it is.'' Maura said, trying not to sound nervous as she stopped the engine of the car, pulling her keys out of the socket. ''What's the matter?'' Jane asked, eyeing Maura as the honey-blonde swung open the door of the space-gray Toyota. ''Hm?'' Maura hummed, furrowing her brow and looking back to the brunette only then to realize what the bodyguard had asked her, ''Oh, nothing. I am just tired I guess, it is probably just the jet-lag.'' she replied politely, smiling at Jane.

''Sure..'' Jane said almost mistrustful as she unbuckled her belt and opened the passenger's door of the car. "I am serious." Maura sighed when she got out too, closing the door with a smack and looking over the car towards the somewhat taller brunette. "Sure you are Maura that is why you get hives." Jane smirked, closing her door too, walking around the car to capture Maura's hands in hers. "I always get hives when.. it's.. ehrm.. About to rain." The honey-blonde said, definitely lying. Jane gave her a warm smile and took the keys from her hands to lock the car, after that she leaned into the shorter woman, giving her a brief kiss and giving her the keys of the Toyota back.

''Just lets get over with this Misses Isles.'' Jane snickered, Maura sighing annoyed and nervous and making herself towards the front door of the house with Jane following suit. ''So who are these people exactly?'' Jane asked as she nervously clasped her hands together, ''They are nice people, stop worrying Jane.'' The First Daughter said as she ringed the bell next to the white painted oak wooden door.

''They will judge me, they all do. I am some poor blue colar-'' Jane wasn't able to finish her sentence because an elderly woman opened the door of the house. The brunette felt herself getting weak by seeing the elderly woman and took a step back from the porch, almost falling backwards. Maura quickly took a hold of Jane's arm and laid a supportive hand on the toned back of the bodyguard.

''Oh my god..'' Jane rasped out, watching the elderly woman in the doorway, her hand covering her mouth as she watched Jane with the same shocked expression.

''Janie..'' the woman choked out as she teared up and stepped forward.

''Ma..'' croaked Jane as she stepped forward too, out of Maura's grip and into her mothers. She didn't realized how much she had missed the woman until now, how was she ever able to leave her? What the hell was she even thinking back then?

''What are you doing here? Where were you all that time? I saw you got shot, are you okay?'' the elderly Rizzoli asked as she nuzzled her face into her daughters neck before letting go again.

''I am here with Maura, I work at the White House Ma.. I- I'm fine..''

''Hey Ma, can-.. Jane?'' Her brother asked in disbelief as he saw the lanky brunette standing with his mother and Maura on the porch.

''My god, Jane.'' Frankie said as he ran towards her and pulled her into a tight hug, she hugged him back.

Maura watched them with a small smile, tears in her own eyes as she looked at Jane and her brother. This was definitely not how she would have expected this to go, she expected a furious Angela Rizzoli with an outrageous Frankie - but instead of that, they were happy to see their daughter and sister.

''I am here with Maura..'' she heard the brunette rasp out, her voice a bit disturbed and hoarse from the emotions that had welled up inside of her.

''Maura, it's so good to see you again.'' Angela smiled as she embraced the First Daughter in a hug, Frankie greeting the woman after his mother let go of her. Everyone stood on the porch hugging each other before they all went inside, Frankie and Angela making up the table as Jane took Maura's hand to keep her from leaving the hallway.

''Did you knew?'' she whispered, her eyes looking for the hazel ones. Maura nodded quietly, not totally trusting her words. ''I did, Jane. I am sorry I didn't tell you before and-'' she was cut of by a pair of lips pressed against hers, before she could adjust to the feeling the lips had vanished already, when she looked up at the bodyguard she saw a small smile covering the woman's face.

''Thank you, Maura. Thank you so much.'' Jane rasped out as she pressed a kiss against the woman's forehead, laying her hand on the small of her back and walking into the living room with her.

Maura was just dumbstruck by the sudden affection the brunette had shown her, but she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as both of them walked into the living room, being greeted by Frank Sr. and Tommy.

''Jane, where have you been?'' Tommy asked after he gave Maura a hug.

''I believe we should take a seat and discuss that over dinner, it is quite a story Tommy.'' Jane chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

**I truly am blown away by how many people are following this story and how many reads it has recieved, we are around the 16.000 reads, I started this story on another site and it kpet hanging there around the 2K reads. I am so glad that you actually enjoy this story. And I hope I won't dissapoint you with this chapter. It's been a hard time getting some inspiration and putting it to words.**

* * *

''So secret services made you move to Washington to work for the president?'' Tommy asked fascinated as he took a bite of his Cannoli during desert.

''Well, of course they didn't make me move to Washington, they offered me the job and I can't say no to the president ya know.'' Jane chuckled as she looked at her family, Maura peacefully eating from her Cannoli next to her, watching the family interact every now and then.

''You got shot not even a week ago, why are you back to work already? Shouldn't you rest?'' Frank Sr. asked worried, looking over at his daughter who carefully shrugged her shoulders.

''I am not really working. I was, but Mr. Isles hired a replacement for me because he didn't expected me to be ready for duty this quickly. I passed all my tests and was allowed to go back but I wasn't really necessary there. So Maura asked me to come with her to Boston.'' Jane said, looking at the honey blonde who looked at her at the same time, both woman sharing a brief look with each other before starting to smile goofily. ''She won't let me work though.'' The brunette added, pouting.

Maura chuckled quietly and looked back at the rest of the Rizzoli clan, ''She is wearing her gun and badge though.''

''Yes, of course I am. Your father would kill me if something happened to you while I am around.'' Jane said, playfully shoving Maura's arm who looked at her and gasped, faking a pain.

''Ouch!'' she squealed, trying to hold back a laugh.

''Oh shush.'' Jane grinned as she turned back to her Cannoli and took a bite of it.

''Your Cannoli's are amazing Angela. As always of course.'' Maura said, her voice still containing the slightest bit of a chuckle as she spoke. Angela smiled at her, ''I hadn't seen you in six months, none of us had so this had to be special, I did my best on the Cannoli. If I knew you would bring Jane along I would have made 16 extra.'' The elderly Rizzoli joked, earning a laugh from everyone at the table.

''Ma..'' Jane whined.

''So you _did_ eat a lot of Cannoli. No wonder the nickname, Jane.'' Maura chuckled.

''You know about Jane's nickname?'' Frankie asked confused.

''Yes, she- she told me.'' Maura said quietly, looking at the brunette that gave her a grimace. ''Not funny.'' She husked out, nonetheless still eating from her Cannoli.

''So tell me, why bring Jane along, not tell anyone and get all close with her. The girl never had a friend once in her life.'' Frank Sr. chuckled, earning a death glare from his wife and a sigh from his one and only daughter.

Maura quickly glanced at Jane and then looked at the table, ''What I love the most about Boston, and the people I know here is that they don't see me as the President's Daughter. You see me as a friend, as family. I knew how much you missed Jane, and when I came back from Tanzania I didn't knew she would be just like you. From what I heard from everyone here she was this selfish, rude cop that decided to join the big parties and just left. I saw her on television, saving my father just like all of you did. I met her and she turned out to have the biggest heart, I may not know her for that long, it are just a couple of days. But I knew that she wouldn't come here and that you all would be worried sick no matter what, so here she is. To explain where she was and to let all of you know that she is okay.''

''Maur-'' Jane began.

''Your daughter is a wonderful and brave young woman. I just want all of you to know that..'' Maura added, now looking at Jane. She saw the brunette looking back at her, her facial expressions were a mixture of confusement and happiness.

''You are still the First Daughter, Maura. I work for your father, so don't get all cheesy. Otherwise I will start calling you Misses Isles again.'' Jane mumbled, realizing that no matter what had happened in the Beacon Hill home, she had to remain at least a bit professional.

''Sure thing.'' Maura said quietly.

''You are really planning on calling me Misses Isles again?'' Maura asked quietly as she drove towards the PBD.

They went home almost directly after dinner, promising Angela they both would swing by after paying a visit at the Boston Police Department. They hadn't really talked and Maura couldn't quite understand what she had done wrong. Jane had told her that she wanted to be intimate and now the brunette was blocking her out. They didn't talked until Maura brought up the 'Misses Isles' thing.

''No..'' Jane mumbled, staring out of the window as she looked at the streets that once were the streets she used to run through, tackling killers and solving crimes.

''What happened yesterday that caused you to act like this, Jane? I thought that you wanted to be intimate, that you didn't care. You said you didn't want it to be a one-time thing, you even kissed me before dinner and then you suddenly turn al professional again, basically ignoring me..'' the blonde said, now parking in front of the BPD. She could hear the brunette next to her sighing.

''I am sorry Maura, I just- It is weird to return to my family after just leaving them. You are the First Daughter and it is strange to see them act like you are family, like I didn't ever leave. I don't say that it's bad but it feels like I am not doing my job..''

''You aren't here to do your job, Jane.'' Maura reminded her politely.

''I am, Maura. I am here as your friend, of course but I am also her as your body guard, as your protection and it feels wrong to let my guard down. Even when I am with family. I just need to remain professional, which means that I shouldn't bang you on the couch or the kitchen table, or the bed. It means that I shouldn't be kissing you, or acting all goofy and unprofessional around you.'' Jane said, running her hand through her hair. She opened her mouth to say something but simply shook her head and got out of the car. Maura following suit.

Maura rounded the car after she got out and took Jane's wrist. ''Jane, look at me.'' She said quietly. The guard now turning her head to face her, she had her jaws clenched together firmly.

''Fine, act professional in the Department, act professional when we are at your parent's house, act professional when we are doing groceries but don't forget that I really enjoy what we had yesterday and that this is still your home town, your life, where your family is. Enjoy it before we go back to Washington, I don't mind.'' She whispered.

''I can't, Maura.'' The brunette growled. Pulling her wrist lose, Maura grabbing both of her hands as result.

''Then just act like you around your family and when we are at my house. You can be your stubborn and protective self everywhere else okay? You're in work clothes already anyway.'' Maura chuckled as she tiptoed, placing a kiss on the Italian's cheek.

''Fine.'' Jane mumbled, knowing she couldn't argue with the woman.

''Good, now let's go and see how everyone is doing.'' Maura smiled as she pulled Jane with her inside.

''They all hate me.'' Jane whined, but as soon as they entered the foyer she pulled herself lose from Maura and straightened up. She closed her jacket a bit and followed Maura to the service desk.

''Good morning officer Jenkins. I am here for Detective Vince Korsak and Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh.''

''You can walk through, Misses Isles. You know that. Who is that with you?'' The officer asked, eyeing Jane in disgust. The brunette knew Jenkins and he knew her all too well, but as predicted, everyone hated her for leaving.

''Oh.'' Maura said, looking at her guard and then looking back at Jenkins. ''That is my guard, Agent Rizzoli. She's with me.''

Jenkins nodded and grabbed a visitor's sticker and handed it to Jane. The brunette grunted and took it from the officer before folding it up to a ball and laying it down on the desk, she grabbed her badge and slammed it down on the counter. ''Agent Rizzoli, Secret Services. No need for a sticker, _Officer_ Jenkins.'' She hissed before taking Maura's upper arm and ushering her towards the small ports, she showed her badge to the officer checking for weapons there and was allowed trough. She took Maura into an elevator and pressed the button that would send them to the floor of Homicide.

''I can perfectly do things for myself, Jane! Why are you so rude!'' Maura exclaimed once the brunette had let go of her and stood next to her, hands behind her back and firmly grasping each other.

''I know goddamn _Officer Jenkins_-'' she said sarcastically, ''-from the academy. That is since my 19th and he just acts like he doesn't knows me. This is exactly the reason why I didn't want to return to Boston, they _hate_ me.'' Jane hissed, staring forward.

Maura wanted to apologize but shook her head when the bell of the elevator ringed and the doors opened. The blonde entered the corridor and immediately went straight to the Lieutenant's office, Jane following suit without saying another word.

Maura knocked on the door and waited, she as well as Jane recognizing the low and stern voice yelling; ''Come in!''

Maura opened the door to the office and walked in, Jane took a deep breath before stepping in.

_Well, there goes nothing Rizzoli.._


	9. Chapter 9

**So, here another quick chapter for you guys to celebrate my 150 followers and 17.500 reads. I am so, _so_ thankful for all of you and I really do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I am also quite busy at the moment with school and my other story -try and check it out if you like- '_And Then There Were_'. I am uploading that story every Saturday and I hope that I can upload this one around the same time. Anyway, enough with the talking already.**

**-UnknownStoryKnower**

* * *

Chapter 009

''Good morning Maura, it's great to see you again.'' Sean greeted her, standing up from behind his desk to shake the woman's hand in his usual polite manners.

''It's always good to see you too, Sean.'' Maura smiled, shaking his hand before the Lieutenant ushered them to the chairs at the desk.

''Take a seat.'' He said, pointing at the chairs before sitting down himself again. Maura and Jane both taking a seat- Jane more hesitant than Maura of course.

''Well if I'd be damned, Rizzoli. Never thought I'd see you here again. Want to rejoin the force?'' He chuckled, taking a few files out of his desk that he had to take away to Korsak after their talk.

Jane's eyebrows rose, she shared a brief look with Maura -who had the same expression on her face- before clearing her throat and shaking her head. ''Er- no, Lieutenant. I am here because I am serving Misses Isles' family. Mr. Isles sent me with his daughter to protect her when necessary.'' She said quietly, latching her fingers together in her lap, her usual confident self disappearing.

''You are back on the road early then. I saw the shooting on the news, hell, whole America saw the shooting on the news. Korsak gave me a hard time when he saw it- the guy never knew you joined Secret Services.''

''I must say that I haven't been the outstanding person either. I broke off all contact with my family and my colleagues. Nobody knew where I was.'' The brunette mumbled, looking up from her hands to meet her former boss' eyes. They showed understanding.

''I know where you were, Rizzoli.'' He said quietly, looking at one of his former detectives- not just one of his former detectives, Jane was one of Boston's finest.

''Yeah.'' The guard choked out, not really knowing what to say anymore. She felt the soft but reassuring touch of Maura's hand on hers, turning her head to look at the woman she was met by a pair of hazel eyes that looked concerned.

''Jane, why won't you wait outside.'' Maura whispered, knowing how vulnerable Jane must feel- especially after the brunette had made pretty clear that she wasn't enjoying their visit at the BPD.

''Yeah, tha- thanks Maur.'' Jane nodded.

''I will meet you outside in a few, don't make any trouble.'' The blonde said, leaning in to press a kiss on Jane's cheek.

_The hell are you doing, Maur!_ Jane thought, her cheeks flushed red but a small and unintended smile tugging at the corners of her lips. _Crushing so hard, Rizzoli._ ''Yeah, yeah.'' She whispered amused before standing up, ''I won't cause you any trouble, Milady.'' She mocked, looking at the clearly shocked man across from them. ''Yeah, eh- bye.'' She mumbled awkwardly, scratching the back of her head before walking out of the Lieutenant's office.

When Maura stepped out of the office and closed the door behind herself. She looked down the corridor and saw Jane leaning against the wall, her head slightly tilted forwards so the brown unruly locks were covering up her face. She seemed to be looking on her phone.

''Jane?'' Maura asked as she walked towards Jane, placing a hand on the lanky woman's shoulder.

Jane jumped startled and looked at Maura. ''Jesus Christ Maur.'' She hissed before straightening herself up and putting her phone away. ''Don't scare me like that again, will ya?'' she whispered angrily, her heart pounding in her chest.

Maura chuckled, ''Well, I am sorry. I didn't expected you to be so caught up in your phone.''

''I was texting with Frost, the bodyguard that is replacing me. He had something that he needed to tell me about a man named Charles Hoyt or something. I don't know. He asked where I kept my files for potential dangers so I guess it'll be fine by now.'' The brunette shrugged, the blonde nodding at her.

''Your mother is waiting for us, shall we go?'' Maura asked.

''Please.'' Jane murmured, following Maura to the elevators.

Once both seated in the car Jane turned to look at Maura. ''What was that kiss about in Cavanaugh's office?'' she husked.

''That was a kiss on your cheek.''

''Yeah, I know that. But, why?''

''Because you seemed to need it. You were nervous.'' Maura used as an excuse, driving away from the BPD and towards Jane's childhood home.

''Thanks..'' Jane whispered.

''Oh, you two again.'' Angela said, faking an annoyed expression when she saw the two woman on the porch of her house.

''I wouldn't mind leaving in that case.'' Jane mocked, a grin appearing on her face, exactly knowing how to tease her mother. She earned a gently nudge in the arm from Maura. ''Aye!'' she laughed, ''The First Daughter doesn't nudge people in the arm.'' She added, nudging Maura back.

''Ouch!'' Maura chuckled, now nudging Jane a bit harder, causing the brunette to shove a bit to the side.

Jane gasped, ''Oh you are so going to regret that.'' She husked out, reaching out for the blonde who jumped backwards.

''Jane, stop teasing her!'' Angela yelled from the doorway, watching Jane run after Maura down the porch. _How can that woman even run in those high heels? _She wondered, seeing how Maura ran down the steps to get away from her daughter.

Maura squealed when she felt Jane's strong arms wrapping themselves around her body from behind. ''Jane!'' she yelled, ''Let me go!'' she added, squirming in the tight grasp.

''Never!'' Jane growled burrowing her face in Maura's neck, nipping at the soft skin and holding her close to her front. ''You are going to pay for almost shoving me down the porch.'' She chuckled, lifting the blonde from the ground.

''What?'' she squeaked. ''Where are you taking me?'' she added panicked.

''Janie! Don't you dare!'' Angela yelled from the doorway, now walking down the porch. But she was too late, her daughter already making her way to the back yard.

Maura gasped when she saw the pool. ''No, Jane! You are not going to push me into the pool!''

''Oh! I _so_ am!'' Jane grinned, taking Maura's purse and dropping it to the ground, her arms barely leaving their grasp on Maura's body as she tossed her gun and phone to the ground.

''Jane!'' Angela yelled once again, running after Jane.

_What in the name of God is wrong with her? _

Jane ignored her mother and pushed Maura into the pool, the blonde gasping at the contact with the cold water. She grasped Jane's arm and pulled her in too.

''I am wearing my Zanotti heels today, Jane!'' Maura yelled, slapping the brunette's arm. She was so angry with the brunette she just wanted to jump on her and strangle her with her bare hands.

Angela stood a few feet from the pool with her hand slapped against her face. ''Oh, Janie..'' she whispered, - more to herself than to the girls in the pool.

''It are just heels, Maura.'' Jane said, ignoring the slap and pulling Maura flushed against her.

''There aren't _just_ heels! They are Zanotti's and they were 800 dollars!'' The blonde said, trying to push Jane away from her. Her blood was boiling and she wanted to slap her guard so damn badly.

''Hey.'' Jane whispered, trying to calm down the squirming woman in her arms. ''Maur, I am sorry for pushing you into the pool.'' she said quietly, ducking her head to look at the smaller woman in her arms. Maura looked up at her and sighed, ''Whatever.''

''Don't whatever me, Maura. I will make sure I can get you a new pair of those heels tomorrow. Is that alright?'' she asked, seeing how Maura's eyes lit up and a smile crossed her face.

''Good,'' Jane smiled, pulling Maura in for a gentle kiss on the lips- Angela forgotten to both woman.

''You're the sweetest..'' Maura whispered against the brunette's lips.

''Hell, you bet I am. An 800 buck for a pair of shoes.'' Jane chuckled, now getting out of the pool and helping Maura out, only then noticing her mother. _Shit._

''Jane Clementine Rizzoli!'' Angela yelled, ''You immediately go and give this poor woman a set of dry clothes! Are you out of your mind?!'' she yelled.

''Yeah, yeah Ma!'' the guard growled, ''I have a tailored suit in my car and a spare set of jeans of some sort.'' Jane sighed, looking at Maura. ''Go with my mom, she will give you a towel and I will go and grab some dry clothes.''

Maura nodded at her before making her way to the house with Angela.

''Seriously, Jane? A pair of grey gray joggers and a white tank top?'' Maura whined.

''Yes, Maura. Seriously. I can't keep my gun and badge anywhere in a joggers.'' Jane mumbled, ''Otherwise I would've pulled on the comfy clothes instead of this suit.''

''I hate you.'' Maura whined, ''These are like the manliest clothes I have ever wore.'' She added, Jane sighing -not even in the mood to ask if that was an insult or not- and taking the blonde by her arm, pulling her out of the bathroom and with her downstairs to meet there mother sitting at the kitchen table.

''I am sorry Ma, for causing any trouble.'' Jane apologized, pulling out a chair for Maura to sit on. Maura smiled politely at Jane and sat down before turning her attention back towards the elderly Rizzoli.

''It is alright, I put you clothes in the washing machine Jane and I hung you dress to dry outside so you can take it to the dry cleaner's like you asked.'' Angela said, looking at her daughter who now took a seat next to the blonde. Should she bring it up or not? They kissed, my very own Janie kissed, nothing less than a woman, the president's daughter.

''Penny for your thoughts, Ma? I can see something is bothering you.'' Jane asked sweetly, watching her mother carefully.

''Yes, I-'' Angela sighed and closed her eyes. ''IsawyoukissingMaurainthepool.'' She breathed out quickly.

Jane felt Maura stiffen up next to her, ''Sorry, what?'' she choked out herself.

''I saw you kissing Maura in the pool.'' Angela said quietly and somewhat calmer.

Jane gulped, looking at Maura, her eyes pleading for some help.

''Angela, Jane and I- we- Eh. She is- Eh-'' Maura mumbled, not really being able to talk either. She looked back at Jane with worried eyes.

Jane saw the red spots appearing in her friend's neck and nodded quietly, turning her gaze back to her mother.

''I- I like Maura ma- I like her a lot, and we are a sort of discovering the whole dating thing. Just please, I am sorry for not telling you and I am sorry for being a sinner and I am sorry for breaking whatever rules the church has and for disappointing you, but I beg you, don't tell anyone and please- _please_ don't be mad at me..'' Jane said, her eyes pleading her mother for forgiveness.

''Never..'' Angela started quietly, Jane whimpering in response, ''Ma.. Please..''

''Never did I thought that my Janie would actually find someone! A doctor nonetheless!'' Angela yelled happily, clapping her hands.

''Wh- what?'' Jane asked confused, her face dropping.

''You're- You're not mad?'' Maura asked suddenly.

''Hell no! I never saw Jane interact with someone other than her brothers like she did with you just outside, Maura. Or- or like the way she was so open and relax last night during dinner.'' Angela laughed.

''But what about marriage? Or children? I want grandbabies, Jane!'' the elderly woman said.

Maura's eyes widened and she looked at Jane, her mouth agape- jaw almost hitting the floor. She noticed how Jane slapped her hand to her face and sighed.

''There we go..'' the brunette whispered under her breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**So yeah, some drama here for you all. I wanted to keep on writing but it's late already and I am _so, so_, tired. So I am sorry, I hope you all enjoy this and will love this as much as I loved writing it.**

**Well, not loved. But- enjoyed I guess.**

**So bad at this.**

**#AWKWARD**

_Pssssshttttt: I love all of you for reading my story and tagging along in the journey that these two girls will have together._

* * *

Chapter 010

''Get me a normal pair of jeans.'' Maura whined as soon as they entered the Beacon Hill home.

Jane walked in first with Maura behind her, closing the front door. The brunette raised her eyebrows and walked towards the living room. ''Hell no, Maura. Go for yourself, I am buying you a new pair of-'' the guard stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the wracked living room, she instinctively pulled her gun from her holster and pointed it into the room, grabbing Maura and pushing her behind her.

When Maura looked into the living room she saw it too, everything was wrecked.

''So good to finally have you back, Janie. Doctor Isles.'' A gravely, hypocritical voice called from behind them.

Jane turned around but she was too late,

''Jane!'' she heard Maura scream, before it all went black.

''Wake up Janie.'' An amused voice whispered into her ear, ''I can't start this while you're still asleep.'' The sultry voice said, the warm breath rebounding against the soft skin under her ear- she could feel someone's fingers running over her neck, feeling that her attacker was behind her.

She slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding as she tilted her head- her eyes widening in shock at the sight in front of her. Maura sat on the couch in her underwear, her wrists and ankles were bound together and her eyes were filled with tears- her cheeks covered with mascara stains. The small frame was shaking violently from the sobs that the blonde let.

''Jane..'' She sobbed, her eyes pleading her guard to help her- even though she knew that Jane was just as trapped as she was.

''Maura.'' Jane whispered, her throat dry. The brunette looked as the attacked slowly made his way over to the blonde, she noticed the amused and happy smirk on his face. His eyes were ice blue, sparkling with pleasure- ''Janie and Doctor Isles.'' He whispered, now walking behind the couch and bending over to let his lips hover over Maura's neck before placing a soft kiss on it.

Jane could see Maura flinch away from his touch and something grew inside of her- anger. She shifted on the chair, ignoring the still unknown pains in her body. She whimpered when she saw the man kissing the blonde again. ''Don't..'' the Italian pleaded when she noticed how Maura started to sob again.

''Maybe I will listen to you for now, _Detective._'' The man whispered, pulling his head away from Maura and straightening up. ''I am going to go now, but I will be back in two hours. Don't try to escape, that would be ruining our game.'' The man smiled before leaving for the stairs and walking up.

_Detective. He called her detective. She isn't a detective anymore. How could he knew she even was a detective before? Who was this man?_

Both woman sat in dead silent until they heard a door slam close and a car pull away just a few seconds later.

''Oh my God. Maura, did he hurt you while I was out of here?'' Jane asked worried, trying to wriggle from her chair, she winced at the movements but ignored it once again- her eyes darting around to find something that could help her.

''No.'' Maura hiccupped, ''He just- he undressed me. I- Look at your leg, Jane.'' She choked out. ''A- and your side, you should stop moving.'' She blonde hiccupped, seeing how the bloodstains came through the tailored suit of her friend.

Jane stopped wriggling and looked down, now seeing the cuts in her jeans and jacket- that was where the pain was coming from. ''Cuts are cuts, Maur.'' Jane chuckled nervously, on the edge of tears because of the vulnerable state she was in. ''I can't stop moving, we need to get out of here. Now.'' She growled, now hopping with her chair -with lots and lots of difficulties and pain- towards the dresser. She looked at the nail sticking out of the wood and tried to cut the rope loose that was around her wrists.

''Jane, what if he comes back earlier?'' Maura choked out, watching as the brunette was worrying with the rope around her wrists. She could see how much pain the Italian was biting away.

''Then we have the chance to fight.'' Jane mumbled, grunting as she tried to pull the rope over the nail once again- now finally cutting the rope. ''Yes.'' She hissed, now pulling open the dressers. There was her badge and phone, but no gun or Taser. _Where the fuck did he put my gun and Taser? _Jane hissed to herself as she grabbed the phone, now seeing all the missed calls from and texts from Frost.

''Charles Hoyt.'' She whispered as she quickly typed in her mother's number.

Maura glanced up at hearing the name, she recognized that name, although she didn't recognized the man that had brought them into this situation.

''Ma!'' Jane yelped, ''Ma- No, stop. Listen.'' The brunette cried, ''Maura and I, some guy kidnapped us. His name is Charles Hoyt. I need you to run to Korsak, _now_ and let him track my GPS. I will leave it on for him.'' She could hear her mother gasp on the other side, next thing she heard was her brother.

''Hello?'' Frankie said now.

Jane sighed, her eyes frantically searching the room and making sure Charles wouldn't be coming back sooner than he said he would be. She saw Maura on the couch, watching her hopefully.

''Frankie! Maura and I have been taken, we are in some sort of basement. Go to Korsak, _now. _Let him track my GPS. We need your help, please.'' the Italian begged. ''His name is Charles Hoyt. _Charles. Hoyt._'' She repeated, now hearing her brother running in the staircases and yell for Korsak, the elderly man replying in the background.

''Call Barry Frost of secret services for more information, I need to go before he comes back Frankie, be quick. Please.'' Jane pleaded before hanging up and putting the phone on silent, shoving it back into the drawer. She pulled open the next one to look for her gun but gasped.

It was a drawer full of medical supplied, but she recognized one certain thing. It was a black roll, closed with Velcro.

''Maura, he has scalpels here..'' Jane mumbled scared, now looking up at her friend who nodded silently- the hazel eyes filled with the same amount of fear.

''Th- that is what he cut you with when you were unconscious. I don't know how you can still function and move with these cuts, Jane. They are deep. It amazes me that you didn't scared awake from them.''

''It's the adrenaline.'' Jane lied, she exactly knew how much they hurt and how deep they were- but now wasn't the time to be a coward. Her brother was going to look for her and they would be out of here in no-time.

* * *

Suddenly the door of the basement flew open and Charles stormed downstairs, anger in his eyes as he downed the stairs. Once he hit the floor his eyes met the scared dark brown ones from Jane, the cold blue eyes now narrowing, his grimace turning into the shit-eating, sly, grin again.

''I see that you have found my toys, Janie.'' He whispered, crossing the basement in a few steps.

Jane straightened up as she saw the man approaching, she clenched her jaw and looked up at him angrily. ''Hell yes I did, you fucking sick bastard.'' She hissed, reaching out with her hands to him to pull him down onto her lap so she could try and maybe strangle him but he was too smart. He grabbed both her wrists in one single motion, the sly smile coming across his futures again.

''I assume I haven't hurt you enough yet. You can still talk to me like I am noting, Janie.'' He hissed, now grabbing a hand full of dark brown locks and pulling Jane down sideways so she was on her side- feet still tied to the chair who now clattered to the ground. Jane whimpered at the violent action but didn't gave in as she smacked against the wooden floor.

She saw the man pulling a scalpel from his pocket, he loosened her feet from the chair and rolled her onto her back -not without any struggling- and straddled her. Jane was squirming under his grip as she noticed him taking her right wrists and pinning it against the floor, she was trying to hit him with her left hand or to pull her right hand away from him but it wouldn't work. She could hear Maura crying from the couch,

''Don't hurt her, please.'' The blonde hiccupped as she watched how Charles took the scalpel and lustfully eyed the bodyguard.

The room was filled with an ear-piercing scream coming from Jane as the cold, steel, blade from the scalpel punctured her hands and dug themselves into the wooden floor. Blood started to flow from her palms and quickly a pool was formed around her hand.

''No!'' Maura cried out as she wriggled on the couch, watching how the man now took a second scalpel and grabbed Jane's left wrist- pinning that hand to the ground before plunging the second scalpel into the palm of the brunette's left hand. Another piercing sound was heard, Jane's body twitching from the pain underneath Charles.

Hoyt was having the biggest grin on his face as she leaned in and trailed a path of kisses down Jane's neck.

Jane was too blinded by the pain to be able to move or say something in general, Maura again screaming, ''_Jane!_''

Charles smiled wickedly as his hands traveled down Jane's body before pulling the roll of scalpels from the drawer behind him. He rolled it open like he had practiced this many- many times before and took one of the scalpels out, now cutting open Jane's button up. He pushed the fabric away from the toned and cut stomach. His smiled grew wider when he noticed the half cut white bandage around the brunette, he cut it open and saw the scar tissue on the Italian's abdomen.

''Look at this,'' he whispered, now taking the scalpel and letting the cool tip rest on the still fresh scar, it wasn't even a scar yet. ''I bet that hurt.'' He whispered, now pressing the blade against the wound.

Jane's abdominal muscles twitched under the touch but she was still in shock from the pain, not able to make a single sound.

She screamed again in pain when she felt the man dragging the blade through her wound, laughing and smiling at his own -horrible- deeds.

Charles now carefully stood up, admiring his work as blood pooled from the still -involuntarily- twitching body of the brunette.

Jane had her eyes closed, trying to forget the pain when she heard Maura yelped, the blonde being pulled from the couch and being thrown towards Jane.

Jane's eyes flew open when she heard her friend, immediately looking if the girl was still alright. ''No!'' she managed to yell out as she saw Charles mimicking the action he performed on her.

''Don't you _dare _tou-''

The door of the basement flew open, ''BOSTON POLICE!'' Korsak yelled, then two gunshots were fired, Charles body dropping to the ground.

Korsak ran in towards them, gasping when he saw Jane. He yelled for the EMT's who came running in immediately and kneeled down next to the brunette, Korsak moving on the cover up the Doctor with his jacket.

This would be a great media topic.

**_'SECRET DAUGHTER OF PRESIDENT AND BODYGUARD JANE RIZZOLI KIDNAPPED BY CRAZY MANIAC CHARLES HOYT.'_**

Maura was being untied and helped up, getting offered some clothes as Jane was yelling at the EMT's.

''Don't touch them!'' she begged, tears stinging in her eyes by the EMT that had to tried to remove the scalpels.

Charles was being dragged out of the basement and probably off towards the hospital.

Maura was still in shock but managed to tug herself loose from Korsak's grip, she made her way towards the brunette.

Jane was still pinned to the ground, choking back her tears as three EMT's held down her twitching body. She grunted when another EMT pulled the scalpels loose from the ground but not out of her hands yet. They were saving that for the hospital.

Maura, now dressed in white scrubs, stared weakly at Jane who got carefully helped out of the basement. She just watched them leave before Korsak escorted her outside.

Both woman were pushed into a separate ambulance, from there, everything went black again.


	11. Chapter 11

**So yeah, after last chapter I decided to give you all a somewhat longer chapter. **

**Please review or whatever makes you happy.**

**I got some pm's of people asking me for my tumblr, so here it is on my profile now.**

* * *

Chapter 011

''How is she?'' she heard weakly as she opened her eyes. Who was it?

''She is alright, Misses Isles. She is starting to wake up.'' another voice called, it was most certainly the nurse or doctor. Her mind flashed back to the screaming brunette in the basement before she even thought of her mother being here and if her father would be there too.

''Jane.'' she choked out, trying to get up. Her vision of the room was blurry and soon enough she noticed two people hovering over her, her mother was one of them- telling her to stay still. The other one was a nurse, checking up on her condition.

''Maura, honey. You need to stay down.'' Constance assured her.

''No,'' Maura said, squirming under her mothers grip. ''How long was I out? Where is Jane?'' she asked, frantically searching around the room for anyone else, for Jane.

''Jane is got out of surgery nearly an hour ago. Now stay down, please.'' the dark haired woman begged, ''No, I have to see her.'' Maura discussed, tears filling her eyes as she tried once again to get away from her mother.

''Maura, you have been unconscious for almost 5 hours.'' the nurse said, looking over at the panicked honey blonde.

''5 hours?'' she choked out. ''You just said Jane was out of surgery for only an hour. How bad was it?'' she asked, she looked from her mother to the nurse and back. Constance only swallowed, not answering the question.

Maura tried to think back to what happened but it was black, it was empty- she must have blocked the whole kidnapping out after going unconscious- only being able to remember Jane yelling at the EMT's not to touch her hands, and- the scalpels..

''How is she.'' Maura asked again, this time sounding more demanding. She narrowed her eyes at her mother who just shook her head.

''Her hands, they are ruined. The wound- from the shooting, it is all open again and the other cuts all needed to be stitched. She will be out of work for a long- long time, dear.'' Constance choked out, having trouble with speaking as she had to hold back the tears herself too.

''Can I please, please go and see her?'' Maura begged the nurse, the woman shrugged her shoulders. ''Your blood pressure seems about right, so does your heartbeat. You could go if you'd like but I'll need to take you back in 30 minutes again.'' the nurse said, loosening Maura from the infusions.

It took them a while to get Maura out of bed and up on her feet but eventually they were able to make it to Jane's room. The brunette was curled up on her side, facing away from Angela who sat on a chair next to the bed.

''Jane?'' Maura choked out, unable to hold in her tears- letting them roll down her cheeks freely as she saw the brunette in her current -vulnerable- state. Angela jumped at hearing Maura, the blonde excused herself from the nurse and slowly walked in, her mother supporting her as she was still slightly dizzy.

''Maura, honey.'' Angela whispered, standing up from the chair and letting Maura sit down.

''Thank you,'' the blonde said quietly before turning her attention towards Jane, gently laying a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

''Jane?'' she asked quietly, hoping that the brunette would make a move and turn around but she didn't- not immediately.

''Pretty please..'' Maura whispered, now giving the thin shoulder a soft squeeze- Jane let out a soft noise which almost sounded like a sob, but it was the only sound she made. Maura bit her lower lip as her eyes met Jane's- the dark brown orbs were filled with tears.

Jane tried to put on a smile but failed miserably as she quietly said, ''Hey, Maur. Are you okay?'' she husked out, her voice deeper and raspier than usual due to the tears and emotional breakdown she had just after she woke up from the surgery.

''Oh, Jane.'' Maura said quietly, reaching out to run a hand trough the dark locks as she looked at the woman on the bed- she looked awful and in so, _so_, much pain and still she was trying to conceal the pain with a smile. ''I am fine.'' Maura sniffled, ''I woke up and heard you had surgery..'' she whispered, Jane only nodding.

''My hands-'' Jane chuckled sadly, tears spilling as she spoke.

Maura tried to bite her tears back- she had to keep strong for Jane. ''I know honey, I know.'' she murmured into the brown locks as she leaned in and pressed a kiss on the woman's hair.

''It will be okay.'' she whispered, now feeling how Jane's body began to shake on the bed, she took a gentle hold of the guards upper arm and squeezed it lightly as a sign that she was there, that Jane wouldn't be alone in this despite how long they had known each other, what their jobs were and what would happen between the two of them. She kept her lips on the same spot, bringing the brunette the comfort that she needed.

Jane enjoyed the warmth that Maura gave her and let herself go freely, not caring that Angela stood at the end of the bed and that Constance stood in the doorway, watching them. She let Maura take care of her, for the first time since they had met- which was about a week ago, but it wasn't important. She liked Maura, a lot and in order to be with Maura like she wanted to be, she had to let Maura do this- she had to let Maura comfort her when necessary, like now,

''We will get trough this.'' Maura mumbled into the raven locks before pressing one last kiss against them and pulling her head back, now looking at the brunette who looked up at her and nodded. ''Yea.'' Jane rasped out, sharing a brief smile with the blonde.

''You should get back to sleep, you need your rest Jane. We can talk longer once you had some sleep.'' Maura said, pressing a kiss on Jane's nose- earning a soft chuckle coming from Jane that she didn't expected. ''Yeah, fine. I know I will lose the discussion anyway.'' Jane smiled, looking up at the hazel eyes who looked straight back at her.

''You are right, a discussion with me won't be easy to win for you.'' Maura grinned.

''Can I have a kiss now?'' Jane whispered, the sound barely audibly- so unable to be heard by either mothers.

Maura took a deep breath, knowing that her mother was here but she couldn't care less- but she knew that Jane actually _could_ care less. ''Are you sure?'' she asked quietly. She saw Jane nodding in response, ''I don't care that she's here.'' the brunette mumbled before lifting her head slightly from the bed.

Maura eagerly leaned in and frantically pressed her lips against the ones of the brunette, the kiss lasted a few second before she pulled away.

''Don't..'' Jane whispered- almost begged with her eyes still closed as she felt the other woman pulling away, she wanted to pull Maura back but realized that the in bandage bounded hands were useless now.

Maura leaned back in and kissed the guard again, this time softer, capturing the brunette's lower lip between her own lips. She gently tugged on it with her teeth before pulling away again. She pressed a soft kiss next to the Italian's mouth.

''I need to head back to my room before my nurse will come here and put me in a straitjacket for not returning in time. I will try to come by tonight again or maybe even earlier.'' Maura said as she decided to stand up, wobbling on her feet for a few seconds before Angela took a hold of her and steadied her.

''Be careful hon.'' Jane and Angela said as the same time, both worried.

Maura nodded at them before giving them both a small wave and walking off towards her mother in the doorway, letting her help her to walk out of the room and down the hallway.

''You know what they say about dating your bodyguard, Maura.'' Constance said quietly.

''I know, mother. But neither one of us cares about that right now. Speaking of bodyguards, where are yours? Where is father? How did you get here?'' Maura asked, getting led into her room again and onto her bed.

''Barry got a call from some Detective Vince Korsak, I took the first plain I could with Jeremy and William. They are waiting at the doors of the hall, I insisted on them waiting outside the hall while I went in to visit you.'' Constance said, tucking Maura in again.

''She is doing really bad.'' Maura exhaled sadly as she looked at her mother who nodded.

''She indeed is, but she is strong and she has you. Just please Maura, reconsider the relationship you two are having right now. Your father wouldn't hesitate to fire her and replace her with Barry.'' Constance warned her daughter, sitting down next to her.

''I know, mother. But Jane and I- we know each other for only a week now and we are just figuring this out, trying some new things in life. We are just experimenting with this relationship, seeing where it goes and such.'' Maura said, watching how the nurse came in and hooked her back onto the infusions that were still necessary for her and left again.

''That may be the truth, honey but you father wouldn't give two damns about that. He will fire Jane the minute he gets to know what is going on between you two. I know she loves her job, and she will be out of it for several months now- she will miss it and she will need you to get her trough it but please reconsider what you are doing. If she gets fired, she won't be able to come around anymore. You know that, right?''

''Yes, I do- but, I just want to be here for her when she needs me, I want to be here for her when she wants me. I am not just going to stick around for five months and then leave her so she can do her job again. I want her, mother. And it isn't only want, it is need too. Jane means a lot to me, and I know that it isn't responsible to be dating your bodyguard. Fortunately Jane isn't my bodyguards, but yours. I don't even _have_ a bodyguard.'' Maura deadpanned. ''I will be careful with Jane's career, but if she chooses me over her career than I can't change anything about that.''

* * *

That night- as promised, Maura sat besides Jane's bed again. Jane closed her eyes and breath out deeply as she felt Maura softly massaging her scalp. ''You should be resting too, Maur.'' she whispered, not opening her eyes.

''I had enough rest, Jane and besides that- there is nothing wrong with me. I'm not hurt, I just went unconscious. That is totally normal. I just want to be here with you.''

''They are going to set up a trial against him.'' Jane said immediately after Maura finished, like she didn't even listen to what the blonde had told her.

Maura nodded, ''I know..'' she said quietly. ''I don't remember much of it, it will come back eventually of course. I must have blocked it out.''

''I wish I had blocked it out.'' Jane chuckled softly, not opening her eyes and looking up at Maura, ''What am I going to do?'' she whispered, this time sounding desperate and on the edge of tears again.

''I have no idea, Jane. But I _do_ know that you are not, and I repeat, _are not_ alone in this, Jane Rizzoli.'' Maura said reassuring, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead.

''I won't be able to work for several months, it's going to hurt- it will take ages for me to become independent again, I mean- I can't even _move_ my fingers right now. The pain is tolerable when I have my medicine, but when I don't it hurt's so much, Maura. You mother will fire me, if she doesn't- then your father will. I don't know what to do.. I can't face that monster in court again, I just- I just can't. How did he even survive three bullets to the chest?'' Jane said, now sobbing and looking away from Maura.

''No, Jane. Hey.. Listen to me.'' Maura said softly, ''_We_ are going back to Washington. _We _are going to get you trough the rehabilitation period. And when the time comes, _we_ are going to stand up against that man. And if my father fires you, then we both can move back to Boston and you can rejoin the forces here.''

''Maura, we know each other for barely a week. You should not move back to Boston with me when I get fired, it would be impossible and dangerous. You are the First Daughter, and after I couldn't keep you safe- we got attacked, and now the whole world will know about you in two days.'' Jane huffed.

''Don't you even dare.'' Maura hissed.

''Don't dare what?'' Jane hissed back as she turned her gaze toward Maura again, this time tears glistering in the dark brown eyes. ''Hm?'' Jane added angrily. ''Don't dare to blame myself that this happened?!'' Jane now practically yelled, the hazel eyes widening and filling up with tears.

Maura wanted to take the brunette's hands in hers but realized that she couldn't. ''This was not your fault, Jane. He sneaked up on us from behind and took you out first, neither one of us could have changed the situation.''

''I was the one with the gun and the Taser, Maura. I should have protected you and instead of that he stripped you down and tied you onto a fucking couch! He was probably planning on raping you until he saw me, looking trough his drawers!'' Jane yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks- leaving stains.

Maura shook her head, not able to speak- so she leaned in and pressed her lips against the thin pink ones of Jane. ''Don't you dare to talk like that, Jane.'' she whispered, warm breath rebounding against each others lips. ''He didn't touched me, he didn't cut me, he didn't stab me. But he did those things to you, he was planning on raping you until he saw the shot wound and decided that that was more of a turn on for him than your body actually was. He stabbed you and cut you open. This is not about me, Jane. This is about you. I _was_ safe. I´m fine. I don´t have a scratch. You did keep me safe, by opening up those drawers and taking his attention away from what he was planning to do to me. It may not have been on purpose, Jane- but you _did_ save me.''

Jane looked up at her and sighed, ''I won't ever be able to win a discussion with you, hm?''

''Nope.'' Maura replied, leaning in for another kiss again.

* * *

A month had passed, Jane stayed at home- not allowed to go back to work yet. She was a mess, she only sat on her couch- not even able to get herself a glass of water.

But then there was of course Maura, who had agreed with her parents to stay with Jane so she was able to take care of in case necessary, which was actually all the time.

''Maura, this is getting suspicious for your parents and, it is not safe at _all _for you to just- be here. We are in my crappy apartment in the middle of Washington, everyone knows you and they could just kick in my door and stab you to death.'' Jane whined as she sat down on the bed, Maura looked up from what she was doing- finding and outfit for Jane and chuckled.

''I am here for a month already, nothing has happened yet. My mother knows about us but she didn't told my father yet, just keep calm Jane. Nothing will happen. We, on the other hand- should be preparing for dinner because your mother and brothers will arrive here in three hours.'' Maura said, taking a pair of black joggers and a white sweatshirt out of the closet.

''Why did we invite them over again?'' Jane asked, now furrowing her brow by seeing the outfit Maura had chosen for her.

''Because, it has been a month and they are worried too. They want to know how you are doing. I booked them one of the best hotels in Washington.'' the blonde said, laying down the joggers and sweatshirt next to Jane on bed.

''For a _week_ yeah. You know my mom, Maura.'' Jane whined.

''She is a very sweet woman, Jane. Now stand up please.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' Jane sighed, standing up from the bed. She was only dressed in a plain white sports bra and a pair of gray boxer briefs. The cuts on her side and legs were healing already and barely hurt anymore. Jane took the sweater with difficulties and tried her best to pull it on, as soon as she winced Maura jumped in to help her with it.

''Why are you allowing me to wear this?'' Jane asked as she slowly wiggled herself into the joggers- after a month of practicing it was going much better already.

''Because it is comfortable, not so hard to pull on, you like these kind of clothes and it's only your family that comes over. I know they would hit me if I pulled you on some Armani suit right now.'' Maura grinned, gently wrapping her arms around Jane's waist.

''I told you, it would be okay.''

''It indeed is going better, the nightmares lessened a bit but they still suck.'' Jane mumbled, taking in Maura's -gorgeous- face. _You are such a luck bastard Rizzoli. Look at her. Look at all she has done for you already._

''I still think you should go see the therapist, Jane.''

''What?'' Jane exclaimed, now stepping away from Maura.

''Nevaahr!'' the brunette husked out dramatically before hopping out of the bedroom and through the short hallway towards the living room like some 7 years old.

''You are such a child sometimes!'' Maura yelled after her, sighing and making her way after the brunette- hoping she could get Jane calm so she could start on preparing dinner for the Rizzoli's herself.

* * *

**Take a look at one of my other stories if you's like**

_ s/10985867/1/And-Then-There-Were_

** It's about our girls at BCU, so if you are interested, please take a look. **

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update this story within a week again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**S****o, chapter 12 is finally here. I have been to my dads place and stuff (divorced parents) and I had some personal problems- I still have them so my updates will be going to delay a lot the upcoming period(s). I hope all of you can understand this.** **For the people that are also reading my other story **_''And Then There Were''_**\- it will be updated soon, probably tonight or tomorrow, the chapter is almost finished- Just need to do some grammar controlling and stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

''Maura, I am done. I just- I can't anymore.'' Jane sighed, her mother and brothers could arrive any moment and she went from happy to anxious and feeling worthless in exactly 16 minutes.

''Jane, it will be alright. Nobody is going to judge you for not being able to hold a fork for too long or for not being able to set a pot on the table.'' Maura spoke, taking a gentle hold of the brunette's wrists and looked at the brunette. ''I will set the table, take yourself a seat and rest for a bit- take your time to calm down and you will be alright.'' She added, leaning in the place a light kiss on Jane's lips.

''You are Jane Rizzoli, you don't give up. I know you don't. Whole America knows you don't give up. You are still a great topic in all the newspapers and the press doesn't stops bugging my father about you. You just need to take your time- don't rush your revalidation, Jane. Sit down and let me do this one thing for you. Okay?''

''This _one_ thing?'' Jane huffed, ''You have been here the whole month Maura, putting yourself in danger- just to help me out here. I am not even sure if this is all legal and shit.''

''I am sure that this is legal. It's still my own life. My father is the one that needs to be in constant safety for as long as his career takes place. I don't. I am an adult and I can make my own choices- although I do miss the library.'' Maura chuckled, letting go of Jane now and turning back to the kitchen.

''We can go by tomorrow. Frost asked me to help him out with some files and escape plans that he couldn't figure out anyway, then you can hang in the library or have fancy tea with your mom.'' Jane said, watching the blonde walked away, sashaying her hips as she threw a 'Sounds like a plan.' over her shoulder.

Jane smiled to herself and sat down at the coffee table, her smile turning into a pout at the realisation that Maura was doing everything alone and that she was being her own bi-polar, useless self again like she was for the past months. Yes- she was a mess. She was happy, then sad, then she was normal, then she acted like she was on drugs and not even three seconds later she was crying and saying that she couldn't do it anymore. Maura was blaming her fragile state and the nightmares but the Italian herself blamed her strength.

* * *

''Hey ma.'' Jane smiled as she embraced her mother in a careful hug, ''Hey baby. I was so worried. Are you alright now? You have a lovely place here'' Angela asked worried as she gently wrapped her arms around her daughter.

''I am fine, Ma. Really- thanks to Maura here of course. And thanks, I guess.'' Jane murmured into her mother's hair before letting go again.

The brunette greeted Frankie and Tommy as Maura embraced Angela, inviting them all over to the dinner table- where they all took a seat.

''So, what do you guys think of Washington so far?'' Jane asks as soon as everyone had taken a seat and started to dig in.

''It is amazing. The White House is gorgeous.'' Angela said, Tommy nodding in agreement at his mother's statement.

''It is awful from the inside though. Ugly furniture, the colours don't match. It's awful. Right, Maur?'' Jane joked, looking at the blonde next to her who was stifling a laugh.

''Yes, it's awful.'' Maura chuckled, ''Well, the yellow and the white sometimes just don't match and some of the furniture is really old. I am glad I practically moved in here- Jane's apartment is way more cozy.'' The blonde said, only now realising what she had said.

''You moved in with Jane?'' Frankie asked, almost choking on the piece of chicken he had in his mouth.

''I- eh—I—Jane?'' the first daughter asked panicked, glancing at Jane who had turned red.

''She is helping me out with some things because I can't do it myself ya know.'' Jane said, her voice barely audible. Angela and her daughter shared a brief look before Jane turned back towards her brothers – Angela knew about them already and apparently the woman hadn't gossiped about it yet.

''And maybe we are seeing each other.'' Jane added quietly, now looking down at her plate.

''You two are dating?'' Tommy scoffed. ''Yeeaah, right.'' He laughed.

''I mean- I knew you were a dyke but I dating Maura here? You shouldn't lie about things like that when she is sitting here with us.'' He mumbled.

''A dyke?'' Jane asked, clearly offended by the word.

''Yeah, that's what ya are- right?'' Tommy asked, raising his eyebrows at his sister.

''I am a bi-sexual woman, Tommy. Not a _dyke_.'' Jane hissed, now standing up from the table.

''And- for the matter of facts, I fucked her before you even knew I was back.'' The brunette added cheeky- throwing her napkin onto the dinner table and making her way towards her bedroom, leaving everyone at the table in an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

''Excuse me.'' Maura said after several moment, now standing up and making her way towards the bedroom. ''Jane?'' she asked, opening the door and closing it again after herself. She found the brunette laying on her back on her bed, her legs crossed and her hand laying openly next to her sides.

''Yeah- yeah. I know, Maura. It was stupid to say something like that but I just can't stand him right now and at least he stopped talking now.'' Jane mumbled, turning her head to look at the blonde who shook her head.

''Don't apologize for telling the truth. And it indeed may have been stupid to say but I know he gets on your nerves sometimes, he deserved it.'' Maura said, now sitting down on the bed next to Jane.

''He liked you, didn't he?'' Jane whispered, looking up at the blonde.

''He did yes, he liked me- _a_ _lot_. When I was working in Boston for several months, he asked me out and we went on a couple of dates.''

''You fucked my little brother? Do you even know how old he is, Maura?'' Jane said, now crawling up against the headboard and looking angrily at the woman next to her.

''We didn't-''

''I am 28, Maura. And so are you, he is 23. T-W-E-N-T-Y-T-H-R-E-E.'' the brunette spelled out angrily.

''Jane-'' Maura sighed, she hated it to be interrupted.

''No! Don't 'Jane' me!, What were you thinking? Did you screwed Frankie too? What about my father? Huh?'' The guard hissed.

''Jane!'' Maura yelled angrily, Jane's face softening at the realisation that she was having some sort of anger attack again and was taking out her frustration on the blonde.

''I didn't 'screw' any of your brothers, nor your father. Will you calm down?'' Maura asked calmly, now taking a gentle hold of the brunette's left hand. The wounds were healing fast and there were no bandages necessary on her hand anymore and her physical therapy was going well too.

''I'm sorry.'' Jane exhaled stressed, slowly shaking her head in disappointment of herself.

''I shouldn't have raged at you like that.'' The brunette sighed, running her hands over her face and wincing quietly in respond. It was a too rough motion and her hands stung.

''Shit.'' She hissed to herself, biting the inside of her cheek not to let a few tears escape.

''I'm a mess.'' Jane huffed with a soft chuckle.

''It's alright, Jane.'' Maura whispered, leaning in and pressing her lips against the warm cheek of her girlfriend. ''_We_ are going back to the living room where everyone is waiting for us to come back, we will continue this conversation after dinner and _we_ will get through this. I don't blame you for your outbursts, Jane. Of course they aren't very fun to deal with but it's alright. I guess it's something that comes with the package.''

''Are you saying that I am always this bi-polar, Isles?'' Jane asked amused, raising an eyebrow at her the blonde.

''Well, I guess I am Misses Rizzoli.'' Maura smiled teasingly before standing up from the bed, Jane following her suit and blocking the doorway for her- wrapping her arms around the small frame and pulling the blonde into a hug.

Maura was startled by the sudden embrace but eventually leaned in to it, inhaling the lavender scent Jane always carried with her as the brunette nuzzled her face into her hair.

''You are the best, you know that- right?'' Jane husked into her hair and a warm feeling spread across her body.

''I didn't know, actually.'' The blonde replied honestly, knowing that she can't lie and that Jane would appreciate a more sincere answer.

''Well, you are. You definitely are, look at what you are putting up with. I am awful to deal with at the moment and I am so grateful for you being here. I haven't said it enough the last few weeks and I just want you to know that I really appreciate what you are doing, because I know that I really can be a pain in the ass from time to time. – Especially now.'' Jane husked before pulling back from the hug and pecking the shorter girl's lips.

''You are the best friend, the _girl_friend- I ever had, Maur. And please know how much I care for you because I know that it's hard to believe sometimes.'' Jane whispered with a gravely and low voice, her breath rebounding against Maura's lips.

''We really should get back to them.'' Maura said, backing away from Jane and motioning towards the door. The brunette took a deep breath and stepped aside- The blonde grabbing her elbow and dragging her with her towards the livingroom.

When Jane entered the room again she was met by pure silence, her mother actually was silent- _I probably killed her, my god- since when does my mother not talk?_ Jane hissed to herself, looking from her mother at her brothers. Frankie looked at her like nothing happened, as usual. Frankie wouldn't ever judge her- Tommy on the other hand looked like he could kill her any second.

''I am going to the hotel.'' Tommy hissed, the blue eyes never leaving the dark brown ones of his sister as he stood up and threw his napkin onto the table.

''Tommy- C'mon.'' Jane tried, standing up too.

''I wish that Hoyt had killed you.'' The youngest Rizzoli hissed before turning away from his family and walking out of the apartment.

''_I wish that that Hoyt had killed you.''_

_Hoyt_

''Jane?'' A distant voice.

''_Wake up Janie.'' An amused voice whispered into her ear, ''I can't start this while you're still asleep.'' The sultry voice said, the warm breath rebounding against the soft skin under her ear- she could feel someone's fingers running over her neck, feeling that her attacker was behind her._

''Jane!'' the distance voice now called.

''_I see that you have found my toys, Janie.'' He whispered, crossing the basement in a few steps._

''She is out of it.'' The voice told her.

_She saw the man pulling a scalpel from his pocket, he loosened her feet from the chair and rolled her onto her back -not without any struggling- and straddled her. She was squirming under his grip as she noticed him taking her right wrists and pinning it against the floor, she was trying to hit him with her left hand or to pull her right hand away from him but it wouldn't work. She could hear Maura crying from the couch, _

''_Don't hurt her, please.'' The blonde hiccupped as she watched how Charles took the scalpel and lustfully eyed the bodyguard._

_That voice- it was the same as._

''Jane? Honey?'' the voice asked worried-

''Don't touch me!'' The brunette suddenly spat out, jumping away by feeling a touch on her shoulder. ''Don't you dare touch me!'' she husked out, now walking backwards and pressing herself up against the back of the couch.

''Jane- Honey.. It's me..'' the voice whispered, the guard now realizing who was standing in front of her.

''Maura..'' She exhaled, her voice in between a sigh and sob.

Maura looked worried at her girlfriend whom now threw herself into her arms, she tightly wrapped her arms around the longer woman's body. ''I am sorry for touching you while you were out of it.'' She said, trying to shush the brunette in her arms.

''His name- I just, I am sorry.'' Jane whispered into the blonde locks before letting go and looking at her mother and brother who were both shocked- standing just a few feet away from her, ready to jump in case something would've happened.

''I am sorry. I had flashbacks the first few days after the accident but I- I never expected it to come back like this. I am sorry.'' The brunette whispered before seating herself at the table again. She was hurt by her brother's words, he wished that she was dead, he had wished that _he_ had killed her.

''How could he say something like that?'' Angela asked shocked, looking around the table.

''Drop it, ma.'' Frankie said quickly- but Jane already stood up and excused herself.

''I am so sorry to ruin this dinner and all but I am really tired and I prefer to be alone for just a bit. Maura and I have to go to the White House tomorrow- I will text you when we are out of there and then we can wander through Washington a bit or just stay here. Stay as long as you want now too, just- I- I'm sorry.'' Jane mumbled, leaning in from behind Maura and pressing a kiss on the woman's cheek. ''I am sorry hon.'' She said quietly before making her way towards her bedroom and immediately crawling into her warm and comfortable bed.

* * *

**Reviews? I looooove reviews .-.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but it's better this than nothing I guess. I just want to let all of you know that this story isn't forgotten or anything, I'm just having some problems of my own that I have to deal with at the moment.**

**I am sorry for the late updates, especially for my story 'Face Off', it hasn't been touched in aged.**

**Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it.**

**I made an instagram account with Rizzles, Orphan Black and How To Get Away With Murder stuff. So if you are interested, please look me up and follow me- **

** UnknownStoryKnower**

* * *

**Chapter 013**

''Are you alright?'' Maura asked quietly as she closed the bedroom door behind herself, she walked over to the bed and crawled in behind Jane- curling up against the brunette's back and wrapping one arm around her waist, resting her hand on the toned stomach of the Italian woman.

''I am fine.'' Jane breathed out. She was tired- worn out from only having dinner, not even a full dinner because she lost herself halfway the family gathering and had fled to her bedroom.

Maura just nodded, a soft ''Okay.'' being spilled before the room went silent. The blonde was almost asleep when the sound of a twisting Jane Rizzoli and the dipping of the bed made her open her eyes again. She felt a soft pair of lips pressed against her forehead and looked right into the brown eyes of her partner when she pulled back.

''I am sorry that I got so angry with you tonight..'' Jane whispered regretfully. She had been acting so awful towards the blonde the past few weeks and Maura hadn't deserved any of it, she had been so kind and caring- always dealing with the guards anger attacks and sudden mood swings.

''There is no need to apologize Jane, your lack of sleep explains-''

''-No, let me finish Maur.'' Jane interrupted, Maura nodding as a sign for Jane to continue. ''Look, you put up with all my mood swing and anger attacks. You are amazing and it is your own business who you dated or not. I shouldn't have raged to you about it and I know that saying sorry won't fix anything. But I truly am sorry and I will try my best to get a better grip on those mood swings.''

''I love you, Jane.'' Maura exhaled, feeling Jane stiffening next to her on the bed.

''You- you do?'' Jane asked startled, not expecting Maura to say that particular line at that very moment.

''Yes, I- I do..'' The blonde mumbled, shifting closer to the brunette.

''I love you too..'' Jane whispered, pressing her lips against Maura's- gently pulling the blonde against her body.

**R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I**

''Jane, how nice to see you here!'' Edmond said, smiling when he walked into his office.

''Good morning, sir.'' Jane said, standing up from the desk she was seated at with Frost.

''What are you doing here?'' Edmond asked, now walking over to her and extending his hand to the brunette.

''I am looking through the security systems with Frost since I won't be able to work for at least another two months.'' The brunette replied, taking the President's hand and shaking it- only to cause her to wince. She saw Edmond's eyes widen with shock, the man immediately letting go of her hand.

''Oh my. Jane I am so sorry-'' he started but was interrupted by Jane holding up her hand to shush him.

''It's alright sir. It doesn't always hurts, you couldn't have known either.'' Jane said, ''We are done here though. Is it okay if I am going to visit Constance?'' she added, asking the elderly Isles for permission.

''Of course Jane. I believe she is in the library with Maura.'' The man said, the brunette nodding at him and saying her goodbye to Frost before leaving the office and heading towards the library.

**R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I**

''Constance? Maur?'' Jane asked quietly as she made her way around the enormous library, hoping to find the blonde or her mother there.

''We're here,'' she heard, jerking her head up she saw the First Lady seated next to what seemed like a very, _very_, upset Maura Isles. The guard immediately changed, her brown eyes now filled with worry as she quickly paced over to the two woman.

''What happened?'' Jane husked out concerned, crouching in front of the couch the two woman were seated on. She laid a hand on the honey-blonde's knee and gently squeezed it, ''Maura, honey- look at me..''

''Edmond knows, Jane..'' Constance replied quietly, feeling how her daughter shifted in her grasp to look at the brunette.

Jane clenched her teeth by seeing Maura's in tears stained and by sadness shredded face. ''Oh, Maur..'' she whispered, getting up from her crouching position to sit on the armrest of the couch to pull the blonde into her side- Maura burrowed her face in her tailored jacket and stayed silent.

''He is going to fire you, he was so angry with her.'' Constance said with regret, feeling sorry for the brunette and her daughter. She latched her hands together in her lap and sighed out heavily. ''I am sorry.''

''No, it's alright Constance. I expected this to happen when he would find out, I don't mind though. I have several back-up plans in case necessary, secret services will just put me on a new case. I just saw him at the office when I was working through security plans with Barry and he didn't say anything- he seemed to be acting rather normal.'' Jane pointed out, soothingly rubbing Maura's back. Edmond was angry with her for dating one of his guards -which was understandable- but she wondered what he exactly had said to her to make her this upset.

''He also cut Maura out financially, and wants her out of this house in a week.'' Constance added, chocking back a sob.

Jane wanted to get angry about that but, she couldn't. Maura was a grown woman and she didn't have to rely on her parents financially, she had a fortune of her own- but kicking her out of the White House to let her go on all alone actually was a big deal. Was Edmond even allowed to do that? And _if _he was allowed to do it, he should at least provide her some proper security- right? After the incident they had with Hoyt, everyone knew her name. There wasn't a paper in the country that hadn't mentioned their accident with the well-known -but until the accident- uncaught serial killer that haunted after young couples which, of course, immediately spread some rumors about the famous and heroic presidential bodyguard and the First Daughter.

''Will he, or secret services at least provide her with the needed security?'' the Italian asked, interrupting her own thoughts. She saw the dark haired woman shaking her head no. ''He won't, and I am sure he will make sure that secret services won't protect her either. She is all by herself.''

''I need to go back to Boston.''

Jane and Constance now both looked at Maura who had spoken up, pulling her face from the black jacket of her girlfriend. ''What?'' Jane choked out, chuckling anxious- hoping that she hadn't heard Maura right or something.

''I own a property there, I own a car there and I am sure I can go to work as the medical examiner- Pike is getting reassigned to New York, Sean was saying they were looking for a replacement.'' Maura said, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath.

''But then you need to leave..'' Jane said quietly, trying to hide the hurt and disappointment she felt at that very moment.

''You can come with me, Jane.'' The blonde tried.

''My work is here, Maura. If your father really fires me, I still need to stay. I originally work at headquarters and they are located here.

''Can we talk about this at once we're at your apartment again?'' the blonde now asked quietly.

''Yeah- yeah of course..'' Jane replied, her eyes flashing from the blonde to her mother and back.

''Go home honey- I will talk to your father.'' Constance said to Maura.

''No, it's fine. He wants me gone, I will go. I am old enough to live by myself, I have always been alone- I am used to getting rejected.'' Maura mumbled, standing up from the couch and walking out of the library, leaving a hurt but stunned mother and girlfriend behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Short, I know but it's better then nothing for now I guess. I am so busy lately and I was stupid enough to start another story too- it's a multi chapter so not too much work. It was an idea that came up in my head a few days ago and I have to do at least something to keep the writers block from coming back.**

**Jane is a musician and Maura an actress etc. etc. It's called** _**'Broken Record Deals' **_** and it explains the meaning behind Jane's most recent album and stuff. Idk. It's worth the try so check it out.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it's not that much :3**

* * *

**Chapter 014 **

''Excuse me, Constance.'' Jane husked out, getting up from the couch and jogging after the blonde. When she reached the hall she saw the figure with her back leaned against the wall, the small hands covering her face and her shoulders shaking violently from the sobs she was letting out.

''Maur.. hey..'' Jane said quietly, jogging over to the woman and slowly taking her hands away from her face – firmly taking them in her own, ignoring the stinging pain rushing through her body. She noticed Maura shaking her head and pinching her lips together. The hazel green eyes not daring to make contact with Jane's worried gaze.

The brunette ducked her head, ''Maura, sweety.. Hey- look at me..'' she whispered, letting go of the blonde's right hand and gently caressing the girls cheek. She wiped a tear away with her thumb and looked at the sobbing girl.

''Maura.. Pretty please.'' Jane practically begged, Maura shaking her once again and inhaling sharply.

''I'm sorry.'' The blonde hiccupped before looking up at the brunette, seeing how worried Jane was.

''Don't be sorry.'' Jane whispered, leaning in and pressing a light kiss on the first daughter's lips – tasting the salty tears on them. ''I'm the one that should be saying sorry.'' She mumbled under a breath, Maura being able to feel her breath against her lips.

''I love you, Jane.'' Maura whispered, still trying to gain control over her emotions.

''I love you too, Maura.'' Jane whispered back, dropping her hands to the girl's waist and pulling her in for a tight hug. She felt Maura burrowing her head in her blouse as she started to sob again.

''I am so sorry that you had to be alone all this time, I am so sorry that I made you feel alone again.. I am so sorry Maura..'' Jane mumbled into the blonde locks. ''I am so sorry that I made you feel rejected again. You did so much for me and I care so much for you, I don't know what I would do without you. I would give up my job here to move back with you to Boston, I would give up everything to make sure you won't ever be alone again.'' The brunette added, she was so sorry and she knew that sorry wouldn't make up for the way she made Maura feel but she knew that she could change the way Maura felt.

''I love you so much,'' Jane whispered, pulling back from the hug and looking into the with tears filled hazel green eyes. ''don't cry.. Please?'' she whispered, kissing the blonde's nose - causing a small smile to appear onto Maura's face. ''See, that's better.'' Jane smiled, gently rocking them from side to side, Maura still in her embrace.

''I'm sorry if I ever made you feel rejected by me.'' Jane said quietly, carefully watching Maura who shrugged her shoulder and let out a sad chuckle. ''I constantly feel rejected, it isn't your fault. I just have a low self-esteem when it comes to people loving me. I am weird, nerdy – ''

''Quirky, adorable, cute, caring, smart, sexy and don't forget that you are brave, and incredibly strong.'' Jane finished for her. ''You survived Hoyt. You survived him..''

''So did you, Jane.''

''Hell no. I didn't. Look at me. My hands are ruined, my body is full of scars because of him.. I have nightmares every night again and I am pretty sure that I am suffering from PTSD.'' Jane chuckled quietly, letting her eyes linger over Maura's face.

''Despite of all your injuries you still made it to the drawers, you still made it to call Frankie and get help. You managed to get us out of there.''

''Because if I didn't, he would have slowly cut me open right in front of you and God knows what he would have done to you.. I couldn't let that happen. You were the reason I was able to get enough strength to put my pain aside and get us the hell out of there.. I- I,'' Jane let out a shuddering breath and shook her head, tearing her eyes away from Maura's face. ''I don't know what I would have done if he had touched you.. I don't know if I would've been able to live with myself if I had let him do that to you.''

''I know you would have done everything in your power not the let him touch me.'' Maura said, now pulling a small smile before leaning in and latching her lips to Jane's. She could feel the brunette hum against her lips before she participated in the kiss.

A cough drove them apart again, Maura whimpering quietly when Jane pulled away. Jane looked to the side where the sound was coming from but didn't even bothered to let go of Maura's waist. She saw Edmond standing there with his hands crossed over his chest, a disapproving look on his face.

''Rizzoli. My office now, please.'' The man said with a stern voice before turning on his heels and stomping off.

''So screwed.'' Jane mumbled under her breath, looking back at Maura who just nodded in response – yes, Jane was screwed.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a short chapter, but I felt the need to upload it. I hope you guys enjoy, this story is going to come to an end in a couple of chapters though I think. Please review with what you still would like to see in this story and I will try to work on it. **

**Thanks to some pm's from people I was able to put this together.**

* * *

** What Separates Me From You**

_Chapter 015_

Jane awkwardly entered Edmond's office. ''Look, Sir-'' she started apologetic while closing the door behind herself.

''-Does she makes you happy, Jane?'' Edmond said, interrupting the brunette's apology.

Jane looked up at the President and saw his stern face, she nodded. ''Yes, she does.'' She answered quietly, now walking further into the office – approaching the man standing behind his desk. ''A- and I hope that I make her just as happy as she makes me..'' she added quietly, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her trousers.

''How long has this been going on?'' Edmond asked with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in frustration.

''Since Boston. The first day we arrived actually.'' Jane admitted quietly, pulling one hand out of her pocket again and scratching the back of her neck.

''How couldn't I know?'' Edmond scoffed to himself, he opened his eyes and his hand left the bridge of his nose – he started to pace around the office. ''You went with her to Boston, we both know you don't enjoy flying and that you hate Boston. Then the both of you get abducted and the one who is most hurt is you, to torture my daughter. Why would my daughter, _my_ Maura be tortured if someone she didn't care about would get hurt? Then she spent the whole month with you, she barely came home and claimed that she was just taking care of a friend. How could I be so stupid?'' the man laughed hurt, shaking his head no.

Jane pinched her lips together and wasn't really sure of what to say, ''Edmond.. I know that you are going to fire me – which I understand. Maura will move back to Boston, and I will leave with her.. Even if you wouldn't fire me, I would leave this job myself. I would like to talk to you, as the father of my girlfriend – and not as the president for a minute. Is that possible?'' she asked, gently approaching Edmond and laying a hand on his shoulder to keep him from pacing around the room.

Edmond looked up at her and nodded. ''Yes, of- of course.'' He mumbled. Jane gave him an appreciative nod. ''We are going back to Boston, no matter what. And I know you are angry with me for pulling a stun like this, to date your daughter and act like it's the most normal thing to do in our position. But Edmond, I beg you – don't push Maura away from you. She loves you and she is literally heartbroken about the fact that her father sent her away. It's fine that she has to move out of this house, she is old enough to live by herself and she even owns a property already. But just make sure that you stay in touch with her. Will you?''

The man nodded, ''Yeah.. I- I will. Thank you, Jane. For making Maura feel loved. We weren't always the best parents for her and I am glad she has someone to hold on to now, someone trustworthy – someone that I know very well too.'' He said, smiling slightly at her.

''I will fill in the necessary forms for secret services, tell Frost how to run everything here and then I guess our professional ways split here.'' Jane said, taking a step back from the President again.

''I guess they will, indeed.'' Edmond said, nodding at the brunette. ''It was an honor to have you here, you saved my life, you saved my wife's life and you even saved my daughter from that monster. I will make sure my side of the story is with secret services tomorrow so you can leave as soon as possible.''

''Thank you, Mister President.'' Jane said jokingly, earning a soft chuckle from the man.

''I will see you around tomorrow though, Maura will come and pack the rest of her clothes then.'' Edmond said, Jane nodding at him and walking towards the door of the office again.

''I will see you tomorrow, Edmond.'' She said before leaving the room and making her way back towards Maura who was still waiting for her in the hallway.

* * *

''Maur?'' a soft voice asked from her right, she snapped out of her daze and jerked her head up to look at the person who was calling for her. She saw a very worried Jane staring right back at her, she started to doze off more often lately and she knew that she wasn't always as easy to pull back from the memories as she hoped she would be.

''Yes?'' Maura replied softly, now pushing herself away from the wall and turning to fully face Jane. The brunette took a little step closer to her and cupped her face. She leaned in to the touch and looked up at the guard.

''Are you okay?'' Jane husked out quietly, pressing a kiss on her forehead. She couldn't put this weight on Jane's shoulders – she couldn't make the brunette more worried than she already was, and besides that, Jane still had night terrors herself. She shouldn't be telling this to Jane.

''No..'' she blurted out honestly, biting her bottom lip after it and tearing her eyes away from the Italians – mentally slapping herself for being honest.

''What? Why not? What happened?'' The brunette asked worried, Maura starting to tear up. She shook her head no and stepped away from her girlfriend to create some distance between them.

''Can we- can we just go home?'' she asked with a shaky voice, trying to suppress the emotions from boiling over – not even realizing that she was referring to Jane's apartment as 'home'. She could see Jane's expression soften, worry still haunting the dark brown eyes. ''Yeah, yeah of course.'' Jane husked out quickly before taking the blonde out of the house and into her car.

**R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I R&amp;I**

''You know, Maura..'' Jane started as she walked into her apartment with the blonde. ''.. I am worried about you.'' she added with a sigh, closing the door and locking it. She pulled her jacket off and hung it on the peg next to the door, leaving her in a white button up shirt.

''Why are you worried about me?'' Maura asked confused, watching how Jane stuffed her hands into her pockets and shrugged. She didn't seem on ease with the whole talk. ''Jane?'' she asked quietly after the brunette didn't reply anymore.

''Maur, look.'' Jane sighed, walking over to the blonde and pulling her hands out of her pockets – gently cupping the blonde's face. ''I am worried because, you were the one that was conscious when Hoyt was cutting me open.. He undressed you and I am sure that he did touch you in an inappropriate way. He may not have raped you, but I know that he touched you. I am not stupid. I also know that you should talk, I am not the only one with a trauma. Stop pushing it away, I know you're not okay Maura. And it's okay not to be okay..'' the brunette whispered, she worriedly investigated her girlfriend face. And then it happened.. She saw the blonde's face fall, and she was attacked by Maura pushing herself up against her body.

Jane tightly wrapped her arms around the shaking woman and held her close, saying nothing – just whispering soothing words in her ear.

Maura was losing herself, she knew it. She indeed wasn't okay, Hoyt indeed had touched her and it had scarred her in a way that wasn't easy to recover from. You couldn't stitch your brain up, you couldn't just stitch up a trauma and expected it to be fine. She luckily didn't had night terrors like Jane did, but she knew that she wasn't far from going insane if she wouldn't get help soon.

''I need help, Jane.'' The blonde whispered quietly, her voice shaking and her breathing frantic.

''We both do, Maura. We will search for a therapist once we are back in Boston. Okay?'' Jane whispered back.

''We?'' Maura asked, suddenly pulling back from the embrace and looking up at the brunette. She noticed a small smile tugging at the thin pink lips.

''Yes, _we_, Maura. I am going back with you to Boston. My forms will be ready by the end of the week and we can travel back together with Ma, Frankie and Tommy.''

''You give up your job at secret services?'' Maura asked with a frown, not believing what Jane was saying. The brunette had the opportunity to work for the president, she was a well-known agent since she decided to throw her body in front of a bullet to save the presidential couple and she probably would get tons of job-offers once she came back to secret services.

''I wanted to ask if they could place me as your guard or give me work in Boston, but I think I will go with my old loan and ask if they still have a spot in Homicide for me.'' Jane replied honestly. She knew that her loan had tripled since she worked for the White House and secret services, but she didn't mind going back to Boston. She survived there on a low loan once before and she wouldn't mind doing it again. She had missed her hometown and was actually surprised when she longed to going back. She _wanted_ to go back to Boston.

''Oh, they will have a spot for you.'' Maura said, a bright smile appearing on her face as she pulled Jane in for a passionate kiss.

_They were going back to Boston._

* * *

**(For me 55 reviews on 15 chapters is a lot, so thank you all for that!)**

**And I want to thank you all in general for putting your time in to reading this story, for following this story and stuff.**

**For an embarrassing story, (another one, I had posted one in _'And Then There Were'_ too in one of the first chapters, so in case you want to know what happened, click on that story and take a look at it :'D), and I will put it in the next chapter it's so awful c':**


	16. Chapter 16

**It has been freaking ages. [only a month] But it still feels like ages. This is short, probably like 980 words or so? I hope I am able to upload something longer later on.**

**I want to thank you all for the supportive reviews and pm's I got when I said I wouldn't be here for a while due to personal reasons. Er – I'm still not completely back, but I'll try to upload bits by bits for now because that's better than completely nothing.**

**I hope you all enjoy this (:**

**S.A.G / USK**

* * *

**Chapter 016 **

_**What Separates Me From You**_

* * *

''Did you talk to my father?'' Maura asked when Jane walked out of the security's office and into the corridor.

Jane's head jerked up at the sound and saw her girlfriend eyeing her up and down with crossed arms. ''I – er.. Yes? Maybe..'' she said, grimacing at the scowl Maura gave her.

''I was just trying to help.'' The brunette tried.

Maura shook her head, ''You think I can't maintain a healthy relationship with my father myself?''

''What? No! Maura, come on. I am sorry, I just didn't want him to regret anything later.''

''So you push him to talk to me?'' Maura scoffed, holding her hands up in the air before walking off and down the stairs of the house.

Jane followed her suit, pulling her back when they reached the bottom of the stairs. She winced at the strength she put in the grip on Maura's wrist. ''Fuck..'' she muttered under her breath.

Maura immediately dropped the offended attitude and reached out for Jane, ''Are you okay? Let me check it.'' She said, wanting to take the hurt hand in her own but the brunette jerked it away from her.

''It's fine, Maura.'' Jane mumbled through clenched teeth, her eyes shut tightly to keep the tears from falling.

''No it's not. You are almost crying, give it to me.'' Maura pushed, Jane now giving in and handing the sore hand to her – not even scowling at her for saying out loud that she was almost crying.

The honey-blonde gave her an appreciative smile and took the hand in her own, she inspected the angry red scars on the other woman's hand before placing a tender kiss on top of it.

Jane smiled down at Maura and placed a soft kiss on her lips once she had pulled back from her hand. ''I am sorry for talking to your father.'' She whispered.

''No, Jane. I should be sorry. We are leaving in two hours and you didn't want me to leave without having my father telling me that he cares about me. You made sure neither one of us would regret our actions later. I should thank you.''

''Nah, it's fine Maur. We should get going though. I said goodbye to your father, your mother and to Frost – are you all set?'' Jane asked, Maura nodding at her. ''Yes, I am.''

* * *

Jane and Maura bid one last farewell to the elderly Isles' before getting in the SUV and heading off to Logan.

The flight wasn't that long to Maura's opinion, but Jane sat in her chair like some cat that was about to get thrown into a bucket full of water – her eyes always focused on Maura [who sat across from her] or her phone.

* * *

''Solid ground!'' Jane yelped as she jumped out of the plane, Maura chuckling and shaking her head at the sight of the former federal agent acting so childish – not that it hadn't occurred before. _*cough* pool incident at Angela's *cough*_

Jane got all of their suitcases from the plane as they heard someone yell for them, ''Janie! Maura!'' the former agent rolled her eyes as the sight of her mother getting out of her car, waving at them with excitement.

''Work starts in three days, first appointment with the therapist in two, enjoy the freedom for as long as you can.'' Jane mumbled into Maura's ear before strolling off to her mother with the suitcases.

Maura chuckled quietly at what Jane said, a soft ''Hey ma.'' Coming from the distance. It was the truth though, once work and therapy started things would get heavier for the both of them. Two days to settle and then life went on again.

The blonde thanked the pilot before making her way over to a hugging Jane and Angela, Frankie loading the suitcases into the station wagon.

Maura greeted Angela and Frankie, giving the both of them a brief hug before sliding into the backseat of the car together with Jane, Frankie getting in too as Angela took off to Maura's Beacon Hill home so the girls could get settled.

* * *

''Don't forget family dinner this Sunday!'' Angela yelled as she got in the car, Frankie offering his sister and Maura an apologetic smile.

Jane waved her mother off, ''Yeah ma! We'll be there.'' Before getting back into the house and closing the door, Maura chuckling as the brunette leant back against the door – inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, annoyed. ''She is a handful.''

''Well, so are you. Let's get settled, Jane.'' Maura chuckled, pressing a brief kiss to the brunette's nose. She turned away and took her suitcase and carried it up the stairs.

''Now?'' Jane whined, watching as Maura walked up the stairs with her suitcase. The blonde threw a firm ''Yes. Now, Jane.'' Over her shoulder causing Jane let out a soft and annoyed, ''Yes, _mom_.'' Under her breath.

She grabbed her own stuff and moved up the stairs, heading for Maura's room. The blonde was already unpacking her clothes. ''Can't we just do this tomorrow? It is freaking 12:30 _P.M._ and I am already worn out Maur. We can just grab what we need tonight and unpack all this mess later. I want to cuddle and sleep and eat pizza and ice cream.'' Jane whined, letting herself fall unto the king sized bed with a sigh.

''I like to have everything organized Jane, you know that.'' Maura replied, watching Jane while organizing her clothes.

''I like to have my girlfriend here to cuddle with Maura, you know that.'' Jane shot back, smirking at the ceiling as the honey-blonde stayed silent.

''I hate you.'' Maura stated, laying down on the bed next to Jane – the brunette immediately curling herself up at the woman's side, protectively wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

Jane pressed a kiss to Maura's temple. ''I hate you too.'' she hummed.


	17. Chapter 17

**So in order to thank all of you amazing people for reading this story, following it and being so kind to review – I am quickly uploading a new chapter of this in between all my therapy sessions *eye roll* I hope to have more time soon though.**

**So I reached 50.000 views and 250 followers, and I had to internally scream and stuff – it actually made me cry that so many people take the time to view this story and yeah. **

**Check out my story **_**Queen Of The Clouds**_** if you haven't already, it's a Rizzles x Clexa fanfic. I am going to stop rambling and post the rest of this note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**What Separates Me From You**

_Chapter O17_

* * *

It was almost 4 p.m. when Jane woke up, Maura still fast asleep even though the strawberry-blonde didn't agree on taking a nap.

The brunette smiled at the sight of her girlfriend sleeping, the blonde locks sprawled out over some pillows – the woman herself had her face burrowed in her arm and was curled up into a fetal position. Jane got off of the bed and pulled her boots on again.

She leaned in to the blonde and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, ''I love you.'' She whispered. Giving one last look at Maura she headed out of the master bedroom and carefully closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake up the sleeping woman.

The brunette wrote a quick note and laid it on the kitchen table for her partner to find, then she grabbed the car keys and sneaked out of the Beacon Hill home, slipping into the car and driving off to the precinct.

* * *

Jane walked into the bullpen, the swagger in her walk there as she passed the elderly detectives desk and made her way over to her own desk. After those years of working as a federal agent it felt good to be back at home, to be back in Boston – to work the streets that she knew like the back of her hand.

''Rizzoli?'' Korsak asked confused as the lanky brunette passed his desk without any form of a greeting.

''Korsak.'' Jane replied simply, striding over to her desk and grabbing a pile of files from the top drawer. She took her time to look through them before dropping them onto the hard wooden desk and signing them.

''You back?'' the elderly man asked, the voice now closer to her than it was before. When the brunette looked up she was met by the curious eyes of the other detective.

''Not yet. I came here to fill these in. I arrived this morning, have the day off tomorrow. First therapy session on Wednesday and I will be back here on Thursday, ready to catch the first killer that gets on my path.''

Korsak looked at his old partner, she had changed a lot over the past two years. But it had changed her in a good way, also Maura had a good influence on her – although for as far as he is concerned, Maura isn't more than just her former boss or simply a friend. The brunette had reached out for a therapist after the whole Hoyt fiasco.

After the incident got public, friend of Jane didn't expect her to find herself any help. Nor did they expected her to show up in Boston. The brunette was always protective over herself, never telling any detail about herself to other. She wouldn't make herself vulnerable and a possible victim. She wouldn't show her pain if she twisted her ankle. She would grit her teeth together and move on, because she wasn't weak. She wasn't vulnerable. And she would never be.

At first point Jane thought that about herself too, and she hadn't changed a bit over the past two years – until she met Maura. She president's daughter and former doctor had made her realize that she could hurt others by shutting herself off. And so she opened up, actually told Maura about her pains when she had them. She let the blonde take care of her and now they found a therapist together so they could leave the dark days behind them.

It wasn't announced yet – because of safety issues – but Maura would start as a medical examiner again. She was offered one of the highest positions there was, which made her now the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. The blonde was young, but had completed her whole study and was highly certified for this job.

And so they ended back in Boston.

''But I'm gonna bring these to the captain and then I'm gonna head home again, Maura's probably waiting for me.'' The brunette said, smiling at her old colleague.

The elderly man's eyes widened slightly in surprise. ''Maura? As in, _Maura_, Maura?''

''Yeah. We moved into her house together?'' Jane said nonchalantly, not even realizing how weird it must have sounded for Vince.

The grey haired man snorted, ''You moved in with her?''

''I – yes? I did.'' Jane replied, only then realizing that Korsak didn't know yet.  
''Oh! Me and her are kinda a thing.'' She whispered to the man, warily eyeing him to see what his reaction would be to that. A weight fell off her shoulders when she heard the low, deep laugh of the elderly detective.

''Yeah, _sure_, Rizzoli. You used to beat my face in when I asked ya' if you were gay. And even if you changed your mind and went gay anyway, you wish it was with _her_.''

Jane frowned now. ''I am serious, Korsak.''

''Yeah – sure.'' The man snorted.

Jane opened her mouth to reply but shut it again, shaking her head. ''I don't have time for this bullshit.'' She exhaled tiredly before walking out of the bullpen and towards the captains office, leaving an amused but curious behind.

* * *

''Where have you been?'' a soft voice called from behind her as soon as she closed the door of the Beacon hill house.

Jane turned around to face a slightly annoyed Maura Isles, the woman's arms crossed in front of her chest and one of her eyebrows raised, daring the detective to speak up.

''I left you a note?'' Jane spoke with a high pitched voice, the spoken sentence was more of an uncertain question rather than a statement.

Maura now chuckled and walked up to the detective. ''Yes, you did. So this means you got the job?''

Jane now snorted, ''I really thought you were mad at me, but yes, I did.''

''So we can start solving crimes together soon?'' the blonde asked, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and pressing their body's together. She received a simple and quiet ''Hmhm.'' from the detective before she leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it is a bit short, I have the biggest writers block ever.**

**There are one or two chapters left for me to write and an epilogue, - if everything goes as planned - then this story will come to an end. I'm just giving you all a heads up on that.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So as you guys will probably notice, this chapter is _short_. And I lack time and inspiration to write more. So please, shoot me comments and/or messages with what you still want to happen in this story.**

**My kik is USK825 in case any of you prefer that.**

**Push me over with ideas and force me to write more, because that is kinda what I need about now.**

* * *

**What Separates Me From You**

_Chapter O18_

**X X X**

Two months and eight therapy sessions had passed and the both of them were now able to work on their problems. The first few sessions didn't work that well, they went to those together but eventually decided to both go to different appointments. The brunette and the blonde both needing an own therapist and psychiatrist to help chase away the nightmares.

Maura had been making more progress than her stubborn girlfriend had done which wasn't that weird since the brunette wouldn't say a word during her sessions, and if the therapist tried to help – she would get all hostile.

''You know that you need to talk in order to make progress right, Jane?'' Maura said, setting the pan with pasta on the table.

''Yeah I know, but I just can't talk about it. I'm not like you, I can't wrap my head around it. I just keep wondering, why us? The word of you being all special wasn't out yet and I was a simple bodyguard.'' Jane mumbled, grabbing two glasses from the cupboard.

''You weren't a simple bodyguard, love.'' Maura said, looking at her girlfriend who simply shrugged and placed the glasses on the table.

''I did my job, I wasn't anything out of the ordinary.'' The brunette sighed.

''It was to the world, you saved the my parents, got shot and was back not even four days later. You saved America from getting a mess.''

''And now I am practically disabled.'' Jane murmured, taking a seat at the table.

''You have made great progress, Jane.'' Maura said, grabbing them cutlery and sitting down across from the brunette.

**X X X**

Six months and 24 therapy sessions later both of the woman had made great progress.

''I told you, I don't know!'' Jane laughed, getting shoved by Frankie.

''You won Maura for you, what did you do?'' Frankie asked half serious.

''I have literally no idea. Maybe get someone to shoot her parents and then save them.'' Jane suggested playfully, grabbing the cannoli from the kitchen counter and making her way into the diner room.

''Or maybe push her into the pool and ruin her expensive shoes.'' Maura chimed in, grabbing the plates and following the two bantering Rizzoli's.

''I didn't know you worse such expensive shoes, are you ever going to let me live that incident down?'' Jane laughed, putting the cannoli on the table and walking over to her mother to help her out with the pans.

''Never!'' Maura yelled determined, putting the plates down.


End file.
